My Best Friend's Girl (RM)
by ChangedMyname
Summary: Ryan's best friend Brett is dating the girl of Ryan's dreams: Marissa Cooper. After meeting in college, Ryan pines after his best friend's girl. Now, Brett and Marissa are moving back to California, and Ryan is reintroduced to those old feelings. RM AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my new RM story. Hope you enjoy. And review PLEASE!

_Synopsis: Ryan's best friend Brett is dating the girl of Ryan's dreams: Marissa Cooper. After meeting in college, Ryan pines after his best friend's girl. Now, Brett and Marissa are moving back to California, and Ryan is reintroduced to those old feelings._

* * *

><p>They were returning today. He knew they were and as much as he wanted to see his best friend he knew it meant seeing her again as well. He hadn't thought of her much, due to the fact that she wasn't there so he wasn't constantly reminded.<p>

Brett was his best friend, whom he had met in college while they both played football. And then there was her. Brett had met her because Brett was part of the frat bros (Ryan was not) and she was in a sorority. A stupid rule in which the frat bros had to serenade a sorority girl to ask her to homecoming led them to dating. The story was so disgustingly cliché. He however knew her before that. Only a couple weeks or so, but still, he knew her before and he stands by that.

**2 years go**

She was in his economics 101 class. She sat in the row in front of him in the lecture hall. He remembers first seeing her when she walked in and took that seat. She was so beyond gorgeous. She was the kind of good looking where his head snapped up to watch her walk down the steps. He was never one to be mesmerized. He was a goddamn football player at UCLA, he could get any girl he wanted, but this girl intimidated him.

On their first test in the first week, a test the professor claimed he made the hardest to garner what they know, she aced it. It was the first time he talked to her, and he remembers because it was the first time he saw her face up close. He leaned over the desk, which was behind and above her, and asked, "How did you do?"

She heard a voice and she turned, showing him her beautiful smile, her dark blue eyes, and her sharp cheekbones. She really was outrageously pretty.

"Um, I got an A. I am pretty shocked. You?"

His eyes widened. This girl got an A on this exam? The professor even stated that only 3 people got A's in the 300+ lecture hall. And this girl got it? And she was trying to play it off as nothing big.

He now felt stupid and didn't want to answer. He was going to brag on getting a C+, which he thought was pretty killer considering the average score for the test was a C-.

"Uhh now I don't wanna say," he admitted

She laughed that pretty laugh and then spoke with that sexy deep voice of hers, a voice that he at first was surprised to hear, but liked a lot.

"Oh come on. This test was really difficult, I was just lucky," she shrugged.

She was humbly smart. Perhaps that was what he was intimidated by. He had never really held academics to such a standard, but he appreciated a girl who was as smart as she was attractive.

She was also fun. One day in lecture they got into the class and there was a giant penis on the chalkboard to which the nerdy professor was exasperated as he tried to erase it. The whole class was laughing as he frantically tried to erase the board.

"Wonder who did that," he said, leaning forward, finding another opportunity to talk to her

She turned to look at him with that smile,

"I got here a bit early"

He looked at her, reading her face, which was smirking, and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"You!" he whisper yelled

She laughed softly and shushed him, "Don't tell. I have to pretend I'm mature"

He smiled; super impressed, and laughed, "Wow. That's….awesome"

She smiled proudly and turned back around to face the front.

He sat back in his seat, impressed by the antics of this beautiful woman. So not only was she hot but she was intelligent and funny. What the fuck was the catch with this girl? Was she secretly a sociopath? How could someone seem so perfect?

At the end of the 3rd week he was thinking of just asking her out. They had a couple of exchanges at that point and homecoming was coming up. He hated feeling like such a pussy that he couldn't ask a girl out. This had literally never happened to him before. He usually had a crazy effect on girls and didn't have to say much for them to be all over him. He was usually confident, bordering on cocky. He was known as a god among his football team for the girls he could accumulate. But it was the 3rd week with this girl and he hadn't said anything that would allude to him wanting to ask her out.

"Grow a pair, Atwood," he muttered before entering the lecture hall and taking his usual seat. He then saw her enter and he watched her, like he always did, descend the steps and take her seat in front of him.

He figured he'd ask her out after class, not wanting to ask her before just in case he was painfully rejected and left to sit there the whole class. The professor entered and held up papers

"I have a surprise for you today class! Pop quiz to see how you are doing before next weeks test!"

The whole class let out a lot of yelling and groaning and the whole room was in chatter.

"Okay enough enough!" the professor yelled, "It won't count a lot against your grade do not worry! It isn't very long and you are free to go after and enjoy homecoming tonight"

He started to hand out the tests at the end of each row and Ryan held his head. This blew. He had done 0 work for this class so knew this was a guaranteed F. He grabbed the quiz and looked down, immediately daunted because the test wasn't multiple choice

"Do not leave any question blank! That would be an automatic 0"

Ryan sighed and started to hesitantly fill out the paper with bullshit answers. After a half hour of bullshitting he saw her stand up. How was she done? It had only been a half hour! Did she leave things blank? She descended the steps to the professor and handed in the quiz before starting back up to get her bag.

He looked down at the quiz, racing to finish so he could chase her to ask her out, but he saw he had about 15 questions left. He started scribbling stuff down and then heard her whisper

"Good luck"

He looked up and saw her soft smile and his heart skipped. She then grabbed her bag and left.

"Fuck" he inwardly thought. He had no way of asking her to homecoming now, unless he somehow bumped into her.

"Fuck it" he said to himself, knowing he was getting a 0 anyway on this test. He got up with his paper and descended the steps and handed in his paper

"There are blank answers here," the professor noted

"Yeah I know but it's better than the bullshit I was gonna write. Later" he said and jogged up the steps, hoping to catch her.

He exited the lecture hall and looked up and down the hall. He threw his hands up over his head when he didn't see her.

"God dammit" he muttered and started out of the hall. He wouldn't be asking her to homecoming. Now he had to find some other chick to ask, which wasn't nearly as exciting.

That night before the game they were in the locker room. They would go out and kick ass, then get in their suits and go to the homecoming party they were to attend since they were freshman. They were seniors now, and it was bittersweet to have their last homecoming game.

"So which chick you bringing to this thing?" Ryan asked his best friend who was a running back like Ryan was.

"Marissa Cooper. She's in Alpha Delta Phi," Brett answered

Ryan didn't know her name so he just nodded. With all the lecture classes he never once asked her name.

"Nice bro, those girls put out"

Brett high fived him before turning to the couch for their ramp up speech.

And that was it. They went out and won 32-20, and then went back to the locker rooms and showered and got ready for the party.

After they were ready they went to go pick up their dates. Ryan stopped by the house his date Heather lived in, and then they walked over to Alpha Delta Phi. Ryan stood outside as Brett went to the door to retrieve his date.

That's when he saw her. His mouth dropped when he saw her. His brain had trouble computing what was happening. It wasn't until they approached him and Heather that it sunk in.

"This is Marissa," Brett introduced

Marissa let out a soft laugh, "Hey! I'm in economics with you," she pointed at Ryan

Ryan found his voice, shaking his head as if to shake the confusion out of his head. "Uh yeah we are. That's uh, crazy. I uh, didn't know you were Marissa"

Marissa laughed, "That's me. I never did get your name either"

"Ryan" he said, defeated.

She smiled and then introduced herself to Heather.

"K let's go to this thing and get drunk" Brett declared before turning to walk. Ryan had his hands in his pockets, following the two of them as Heather babbled on insistently to him. He didn't hear a word of it; all he did was watch her walking with Brett and laughing, touching his arm. Her dress dipped in the back and he saw her gorgeous back and then glanced at her long legs. She looked so good. He thought she couldn't look better but he was wrong. And she was walking next to Brett, all because he didn't find her after the test.

The rest of the night was torturous. He watched her dance with him; touch him, and then the real kick. He watched them kiss. And that's where Brett and Marissa's love was cemented. It was also one of the worst nights of Ryan's life, and cemented his jealousy.

**Present Day**

And now, Brett and Marissa, after 2 years together, were moving back from New York where they had been for the last year. Brett had an internship in nyc and Marissa, being in love, followed him there.

Ryan would be lying if he said it wasn't a relief. The year they were here, falling in love right in front of him, was horrible. He also became self-loathing, hating himself for these feelings. He wouldn't say he was in love with her (only because he had never had been in love before and didn't know what that was like) but he had a hopeless crush. He was almost positive crushes weren't long-lasting but he was wrong. He took his mind off her with other girls, but as soon as he would see her the feelings would always come rushing back.

The year they were away Ryan found a passion for fighting. Not the kind of fighting he used to do as a teenager and in college, but organized MMA fighting. Ryan tended to have anger issues, and without college football, he had no outlet. So he took up Brazilian Ju jitsu and to his surprise he was really good at it; so good that his trainer suggested MMA. So now, he was in these amateur MMA matches, gaining some money on the side of his bartending. Fighting helped with his mind and body, and with it he never thought about her.

But now, they were back. He got the call from Brett that they were headed back from LAX airport and were staying with Brett's parents until they found a place. Brett asked Ryan to come by later that day.

Ryan hadn't gone to New York the whole time Brett was there. Brett came back a couple times to California, and whenever he'd ask Ryan to come to New York Ryan always came up with an excuse of either work or money. But now he couldn't avoid it.

He thought maybe he'd be okay. Maybe the year of clearing his thoughts of her helped. Maybe he was over her. So, he put on his white Henley and jeans, and headed over to Brett's parents house.

He stood at the door and took a deep breath.

"You're fine dude. Stop being such a pussy" he said to himself.

He knocked on the door, and it flung open with his friend smiling before him.

"Bro!"

"BRO!"

They hugged each other before pulling back. Brett grabbed his friend's head in his hands,

"What a handsome gent" he teased and Ryan slapped his hands away

"I know"

"Dude you are ripped. MMA going well then, huh?"

"Yeah man, the extra cash is pretty damn nice I got to say. I mean it's no lawyer money you little vixen you" Ryan teased and poked his friends sides

Now Brett slapped his hands away and laughed, "Yeah well the internship paid shit and I still have 6 months of classes before I am a true lawyer. Shit sucks"

"Still. You a fancy hoe"

Brett laughed and grabbed the back of Ryan's head, pushing him to the kitchen area.

As they entered he saw Mrs. Stevens and her. There she was, laughing softly at the counter talking to Mrs. Stevens. That intoxicating laugh, her golden hair, her bright eyes and teeth. Fuck, those feelings he thought were gone came shooting right back. He felt like an alcoholic and she was alcohol. One sip and he was fucking hooked even though he knew it was horrible for you.

She then turned and he felt her eyes. God damnit grow a pair, he told himself inwardly. But it didn't matter. He could be the toughest guy going, but when he was around her he felt like a pile of goop with no spine.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him

And that was that. Ryan was back into her crazy charms. He had only been directly in contact with her a handful of times before. Once when she was intoxicated and he had to help Brett walk her back to her place. Once when she jokingly hugged him after a girl he slept with slapped him in front of her. And once before they left to New York.

As she hugged him, however brief it was, he felt his body was on fire. She smelled like vanilla, and she felt so small in his arms. Her hair was soft against his scruffy face, and jesus Christ her hips were against his. The amount of times he pictured doing stuff to her was uncountable, so this whole her being against him thing was really nice.

She pulled back and smiled,

"How's it been? I cannot believe I haven't seen you in a whole year!"

It's true. A whole year had gone by without seeing her. Before that they saw each other quite often, due to the fact that her and Brett were fuckin inseperable, much to Ryan's chagrin.

So he went back to his routine with her. Pretending he didn't care for her anything more than a friend. Pretending he didn't think about dirty things with her. Pretending he could care less.

"Yeah it's crazy. Sorry I could never make it out"

"Well you are too busy being an MMA star, I hear. How's that going? It sounds horrifying"

He laughed softly, taking in how good she looked. "It's okay. I mean, it pays some bills but I'm not pro yet"

"Well you look great! I can tell the MMA thing has taken affect"

He smirked to himself, taking the compliment. She noticed his body that meant something right?

"Yeah, I am a total babe now," he joked and shrugged

"I can see that" she giggled

And his heart did this weird thing that he swore was a heart attack the first time it happened to him around her. But it seemed to just happen with her and wasn't a heart arrhythmia.

He smirked, and then cleared his throat, realizing he was lingering on the moment too long.

"Hey Mrs Stevens," he realized he hadn't said hi to her yet and she smiled and said hello back

"Anyway, you guys wanna do drinks at the Bait Shop? I'm buying" Ryan offered. It was back to pretending, and he was a good pretender.

"Yeah dude that sounds perfect. The plane ride was awful so some drinks are heavily needed," brett said

"Ugh, yes. Definitely warranted," Marissa said, "I am just going to go through my luggage for something to wear, I'll be down in a bit"

Ryan nodded and watched her leave, trying not to stare at her perfectly shaped ass, an ass that he had thought about often, among other body parts of hers.

Him and Brett caught up a bit, waiting for Marissa to be ready. After a bit she came down in a cropped black top and high waisted black jeans. He felt his mouth water. He knew he was being a creep when he looked at her, but he couldn't help it. She was just so…..good. The fact that Brett got to see this girl naked and….do shit to her was so unbearably unfair for Ryan to even think about.

"Ready to go?" Brett asked

"What's it look like?"

"Okay let's go" Brett said before heading out. They used their phone app to get a cab and went to the Bait Shop.

Ryan's plan for tonight was get seriously intoxicated, find a girl to take his mind off Brett's girl, and fuck her. That was basically his go-to move last year whenever they went out together.

As soon as they got to the bar he ordered 4 whiskey shots for him alone and then had Marissa and Brett order their drinks.

"4 whiskeys? What the fuck you have planned?" Brett asked

"Pussy" he smiled before taking his first shot.

He was vulgar around her. Why? Because it didn't matter. There was no prospect of anything so he didn't have to pretend to be a gentleman. That was the only thing he didn't have to pretend around her. And Marissa was a sorority girl, she was used to douchebag talk.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "You still doing that? I was hoping to come back and see you in a loving relationship" she said, half kidding

That stung. It was just a reminder that she thought of him in so the opposite way that he saw her.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah Marissa, look who you're talking too! This is the poon king of UCLA. This is the master of ass. This is the professor of pussy. This dude don't do long-term" Brett said as he grabbed his buddy's shoulder

"Okay, if I hear you say poon king ever again there will be no sex for like, a long time"

And then another sting. Mentioning sex with Brett in front of him. God how he never wanted to think of that again. He hated it.

"Professor of pussy has a ring to it though," He joked, pushing through before pounding the remaining shots in a row and then ordering a jack and coke.

"Come on though, there is no one you can see yourself with? No one?" she asked Ryan before sipping her vodka tonic.

He looked at her. He wished so badly he could just say it. He wished so much that she just knew. He hated this heavy burden and he hated the way he felt. Maybe if he said it, it wouldn't weigh on his so much. And maybe if she just rejected him downright, he wouldn't have to always wonder 'what if'.

He then scoffed and sipped his jack and coke that was just delivered, "Nah. Not right now anyways"

"Well I'll find you someone. It'll be my little mission," she said

Again, the sting. "Please don't. It's waste of time"

She sighed, "You are a difficult little prick" she joked

He laughed heartily before sipping his drink, "You are too kind"

They stood at a standup table and caught up with one another. Ryan was already drunk, and although the alcohol made him picture her naked, it also numbed him. He saw a hot girl smiling at him and found this as his distraction.

"If you guys excuse me, I'm gonna go fuck that girl over there"

"Good luck soldier" Marissa saluted and he smirked at her.

He walked over to the drunk girl who was smiling at him and immediately charmed her. It was crazy how easy it was to get girls into bed with him. He thought back to senior year of college and how intimidated he was by Marissa. To this day that never happened to him again with anyone else.

He brought the girl over to where Marissa and Brett were. The rest of the night was a blur. Ryan was wasted so he didn't have time to dwell on Marissa. He did however manage to get the girl, Jamie or Jen or whatever her name was, back to his place. He fucked her and then asked her to leave. He had to admit he was not nice to his hookups. But it was better to be blunt with them then to act like he liked them. He was sick of acting.

The next day he had a wicked hangover and groaned, hearing his alarm go off. He had training to go to. Training with a hangover sucked from past experiences. Being hit in the head literally while it feels you are being hit in the head figuratively was never a good mixture.

So, he dragged his feet to the gym, practiced with his trainer, and then took a long shower. When he got out of the locker room shower he saw his phone ringing

"Hey man" Brett said when Ryan picked up

"Hey"

"I'm going to the beach and was wondering if you wanted to go. Maybe get a pickup game of football going"

Ryan's hangover subsiding, he agreed. He did miss Brett, even though it meant Marissa. So he did want to hang with him.

He packed his stuff up, drove home, and put on his board shorts and wifebeater, waiting for Brett to pick him up.

Brett drove to his apartment and much to Ryan's dread, there she was, in the passenger seat.

"Oh Mariss', I didn't know you were coming" he said, trying not to sigh as he piled into the back

"Yupp. Why? You disappointed?" she teased

"Super" he replied, resting his head against the back seat. Why did Brett always have to bring her? It was like he knew and wanted to torture him.

They got to the beach, Ryan now dreading the day.

"Hey guys!" He heard his name and turned to see Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen, also friends from college.

"Hey" Ryan smiled

He didn't hang with Summer or Seth on his own, but whenever he ran into them it was nice. Summer was hot and Seth was a goofy fuck but loveable.

"When did you guys move back?" Summer asked Brett and Marissa

"Just yesterday"

"Awesome! So good to see you guys"

Ryan started off to the water, not really wanting to deal with hearing about their lovely time in new york again. He peeled off his wifebeater and threw it aside.

He then heard the others catch up to him

"Someone's eager to get in the water" Seth said, noticing Ryan had run off without them

"Yeah well, it's hot"

He could tell Summer was checking him out and he smirked to himself. He then looked to Marissa and he caught something. Her eyes. He could have sworn he saw them snap up. Was she noticing him? Was she checking him out?

"I'll say" Summer said, staring at his body

"I'm right here Summer. Do me the honor of keeping me ignorant to your thoughts"

"I am just being honest"

"Yeah well, I will allow you ladies to glance at my body as well when I take off my shirt. Don't be alarmed at the paleness," Seth said as he slipped his shirt off

Ryan bit his bottom lip from smirking still, almost positive Marissa checked him out. It was nice to catch her for once, instead of him always doing the checking out. Did she ever think about him sexually? Just the idea of her ever thinking of him got him excited. He then squashed those thoughts, since nothing good would come of them.

He then saw her slip off her cover-up and he knew she had to have caught him because it was like a gnat to a fucking light. He couldn't stop looking at her. Her body was fuckin perfect. She had these nice hips, her stomach was toned and flat, her ass was small but round, and her tits….again small but round. He pictured feeling them, and always pictured what they'd look like. He pictured his mouth around them, and….he stopped his thoughts. For fucks sake he had to get a grip.

"I'm gonna go in the ocean" he said, needing to cool down immediately.

He dove into the ocean and it was a relief to feel the cool water. He felt like he needed this feeling constantly while being around her. Because whenever he was around her his body felt like an inferno.

He stayed in the water for a little, diving in the waves, trying to wash his thoughts away. He finally exited the water and jogged up to the group, and saw her lying on the blanket. He immediately looked away when Brett came up to him

"Hey! I got a bunch of guys together for some touch football"

"Nice" Ryan said, glad to get his mind off of things with football.

He jogged over to the group of guys Brett assembled and they started a friendly game of touch football, with Ryan demolishing all of them, taking the game seriously.

After a bit he heard the girlfriends of the guys they were playing against ask if they can join. As much as Ryan loved the idea of touching half naked girls, these chicks were all taken so it felt like shaky grounds to touch them.

"How about we let the girls play for 1 game, first to 3 touchdowns" one of the guys said

Ryan tried not to roll his eyes but had to agree or else he'd look like a dick.

"Yeah, let me get my girlfriend to join" Brett said before going to get Marissa

"Oh jesus Christ" Ryan said out loud

"You cool man?" One kid asked Ryan

"Uh, yeah. Fine" he lied

Marissa and Summer came over and Ryan gripped the ball in his hands. This would be interesting for sure.

"Ready to have your ass kicked Atwood?" Marissa sneered as she passed him

"You on the opposite team? Big mistake" he replied

"We will see about that" she smirked as she sided with Brett, who was on the opposite team of Ryan since he and Brett were the best in the group.

As they huddled to start Marissa followed the line to where Ryan was.

"I'm covering you" she smirked and bent over, her hands on her knees

He looked at her, trying so hard not to look at her tits, which were hanging in their barely covered top. Was she trying to torture him?

"Yeah? Shame for you" He replied coolly. He was a real pro on keeping it cool outwardly around her.

"Hike!" They heard the snap and Ryan began to run, Marissa on his tail. He turned and caught the ball, avoiding her touch and scoring.

He turned to her and smashed the ball down

"OHHHHHHHHH! How does that taste Cooper? How does it taste?" he yelled at her

"Big deal! One touchdown? That won't happen again" she said and went back to their positions

Ryan was now covering her. The snap was given and Marissa was handed the ball and started to sprint. She was fast, he had to give it to her, but he caught up and reached and put both his hands on her hips, which was a double tap.

"Ha!" he yelled and she turned getting in his face

"Oh it is on"

And he smiled, smelling her coconut oil and being intoxicated. He got to touch her and be close to her and it was all a freebie because it was part of the game. Maybe this game wouldn't be so bad. Touching her wouldn't be weird in this case.

And then the snap again, Ryan covering Marissa but standing in front of her so she couldn't get passed the ball. She kept trying to get around him, grabbing his arm and his waist. Her hands were all over him. This was the most contact they'd ever had and it was all in the name of football.

Ryan was now being covered by her and ran to have the ball passed to him. He caught it and wasn't fast enough because all of a sudden he felt her leap on his back, fully piggybacking on him and covering his eyes.

Her legs were around him, her arms were around him, she was against him. He stopped in his tracks but almost wanted to keep running so she'd stay on him. Fuck he wished she was on the opposite side, straddling him from the front.

"Ohhhh! How's that Atwood? Being taken down by a girl!" she yelled as she hopped off

Brett high-fived his girlfriend, "Nice job!"

Ryan turned and threw the ball to him to start the next play. He was eager to hold her again. He knew it sounded so creepy, to just want to touch someone. He knew that. But he couldn't help it. Having pined after someone for 2 years, wouldn't you want any excuse to touch them too?

"HIKE!"

Marissa got passed the ball lightly and Ryan stood in front of her. She tried to fake out going to the right and then went left but Ryan reached out his arm and wrapped it around her, picking her up in one easy swoop. She squealed and laughed as he picked her up. He didn't want to let her down, finding her so light he could carry her all day. But he let her down, knowing it'd be weird if he held on longer.

She laughed and threw the ball into his chest, "You win asshole," she said as she walked back to Brett before kissing him.

He watched her. Watched Brett wrap his arm around her waist, watching her lips part to meet his. Watched her body pushed into his.

'you win?' he thought 'that is a fuckin joke'


	2. Slipped

Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing please! This will be a couple of chapters more, not a long long story so enjoy!

Chapter 2

The last couple of days had been rough. His plan was to just avoid her as much as possible, even though it was hard because her and Brett were attached at the hip. He was becoming angrier with himself for allowing himself to fall right back into her trap. He was fine the whole entire year, then within 3 days he is back to where he was; it was pathetic. He hated how he felt, he hated how he acted, he hated himself. He didn't want to seem so obsessed, it was weird. So, he had to distance himself and get over this thing once and for all. He didn't want to think about her, to pine after her like some lame dude from some corny movie.

Brett and Ryan were sitting down for lunch, thankfully without Marissa in tow.

"So me and Marissa will both be there"

Ryan groaned. This distancing thing was difficult with his insistence on bringing her everywhere. He had to do something about it; he wanted this whole thing to end.

"About that dude…..why does she have to….follow you everywhere?" Ryan asked, trying not to start a huge thing

Brett snapped his head to look at him, "What do you mean? She's my girlfriend"

Ryan sighed, "Yeah, exactly. I mean, do we always have to hang with her?"

Brett looked at him confused "We are hanging without her now" he said, "and what the fuck is this about? You like Marissa"

This is where it got tricky. He acted chummy with Marissa every time he was with her. He never acted flirty, making sure he didn't. He knew she was with Brett and he didn't want to break any bro-code. It was so hard not to flirt but he managed to keep things pretty platonic around her and witnesses would probably think they are friends. However, being friends with her was so fucking hard he wished they acted enemies instead.

"I do, I mean, she is nice but….I donno she's just always there"

"It sounds like you have a problem with her," Brett said, sounding offended

Ryan massaged the bridge of his nose, "It's just overbearing is all. Chicks can be like that, ya know?"

"Look, Marissa and I are a couple. We live together, albeit right now at my parents, but we do. So, naturally we are going to be together a lot. I mean I definitely will hang with you solo but you also have to expect her to be there half the time"

"It's just a bit much, don't you think?"

Brett was getting kind of mad now, "What the fuck dude. This is out of the fucking blue it seems. You guys always seem to be friends and now you don't want her to be around"

"I didn't say-"

"Just because you have never had a long-term girlfriend dude, you just don't get it. Any other normal dude has had a long-term girlfriend and gets what it is like when you do. You are with them a lot. Maybe if you fuckin hung onto a girl longer than a minute you'd see that"

"Oh so now it's just my inability to date?" Ryan asked, annoyed. "Dude I know guys with girlfriends and you two are so fucking clung to each others asses it's like you are fuckin Siamese twins"

Brett stood up, "Dude if you are gonna be like this I'm going to go. We were having a nice lunch without my girlfriend and then you have to shit on her"

"Dude sit down. It's not about me not liking her," he said

Brett looked down at him, "Look man we can hang together without her but just get the fuck over it when she is around otherwise. She likes you too man, she considers you a good friend. She'd be upset to hear this"

A good friend? The words sucked, and were quite frankly bullshit. He hadn't even spoken to her the whole year they were gone. Good friend? Bullshit.

"Fine," Ryan said simply, not knowing what else to say at this point. He was hoping Brett would understand and that he'd not bring Marissa with him all the time. He was hoping he would have some space from her. When he didn't see her for a while he was fine. He was just hoping the space would allow him to get over this stupid thing.

"You gonna act like a little bitch now when she is around?"

Ryan clenched his jaw, wanting to flip but he kept his cool. "No"

Brett looked at him and hesitantly took his seat again, "Good, because I was going to bring her to your fight on Friday. We wanted to support you. If that's okay with you" he said, sarcastically.

Ryan did feel bad. He did look like an asshole that didn't want her around. Which was true, but not for the reasoning he said.

"Cool, man. Yeah, it'd be good to see you guys there," he lied.

The rest of the lunch left their conversation behind. It was as if it never happened, which didn't really help Ryan out because nothing had come of it.

What was clear now was that Marissa was inescapable, so it was best to trudge forward and move on as best he could.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, and Ryan was doing well. He had met this girl the other night at the bar, Amber, and he decided to ask her out. Brett's words had gotten to him about being the only dude to not have a relationship ever. And yeah, Amber may not be long-term, but he was willing to give her more than one night, which was something. He even asked her to his fight. This Amber thing could change everything; She was pretty, she was fun, and she was slutty.<p>

He was feeling like the clouds were dissipating and he could see clear skies. This intense crush of his felt like it could be on its way out, and could be replaced by someone else.

He was amping up for his fights, the buzz of the fight energizing him as he jogged in place and punched the air. His trainer was coaching him on the big fight, even though the venue was relatively small. Ryan heard his name called in the stadium and he jogged out.

It was a dingy kind of place, almost underground, but the crowd was yelling for him, and it energized him more. When he was about to fight he got tunnel vision, and nothing else appeared to him other then the person he was to fight. The crowd, the people, the sounds all disappeared. This was his therapy.

He heard his name being called loudly and turned his head to see Brett and Amber cheering loudly for him. The person he didn't see was Marissa. He furrowed his brow, not sure why she didn't show. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and then heard his name being shouted at him and he snapped back to the fight. He couldn't let anything get into his head right now. He couldn't think about the fact that Marissa was a no-show. After all, it didn't matter; Amber and his best friend were there. He eyed his opponent and zoned in on him, forgetting everything else.

He won the fight in the 2nd round. The only marks he got were a bruised cheek and a small cut on his eyebrow, so he left virtually unscathed. He exited the ring and walked to the locker room to wash up and get his cut cleaned. He showered and threw on the clothes he had in his bag and went outside to meet with Brett and Amber.

"Congrats, bro!" He saw Brett and they shook and hugged

Amber wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, much to his surprise. That felt like a very heavy move for their 2nd real date, but it was nice.

"Congratulations, you were great!" She smiled

He smiled back at her. He looked at this girl and thought this could really work.

"Hey, Marissa wanted me to tell you she is so sorry she couldn't make it. She had this impromptu shoot for this ad and she didn't want to miss it"

"Oh, cool. That's awesome for her," he said. And it was. He knew she did some low-budget modeling stuff and she was so gorgeous she deserved to do so much more.

"Yeah it is. But she was bummed she couldn't see you kick ass"

He smiled, wondering if she really was bummed not to be here. He then thought about it, and decided it didn't matter. He couldn't dwell. So, he looked at Amber and threw his bag over his shoulder,

"So?"

She smiled, "Let's get some fuckin drinks!" she shouted

They all agreed and went to the nearest bar to celebrate. Ryan was pounding ginger ale and whiskeys and was getting pretty drunk. Every time he got drunk he got flirty and extra handsy so he was definitely into Amber. Amber was easy to get along with and she was incredibly hot. He had his arm around her when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! I am so sorry I missed the fight!"

He looked up to see her, looking so hot. It was as if she knew his mind hadn't thought of her in hours and was wrapped up in another girl, and she wanted to come remind him. Her hair was all done and her makeup was all smokey and she just looked so insanely good. Although, she always looked good.

"Hey!" Brett smiled and turned to Ryan, "I texted her where we were at"

Ryan, in his glazed drunkenness, smiled at her, "Awesome! Glad you could make it"

She smiled her really nice smile, "I am so upset I didn't see you! I heard you won though, that is awesome!" she held up her hand for a high five and he connected his hand with hers.

He went back to playing it cool around her, but at least he had Amber by his side.

"Hey I'm Amber," Amber jumped in, realizing Ryan wasn't introducing himself

"Hey!" Marissa smiled at her, "Marissa"

"I heard about you from Brett. You really missed a hell of a fight, Ryan kicked so much ass," she said, leaning in to him and rubbing his arm. He smiled sheepishly, not liking being the center of attention when it wasn't in the ring.

"Ugh, well next fight I am there"

Ryan chugged the rest of his drink, "So how was the photoshoot?"

She smiled at him, glad he asked since Brett hadn't. "Well it was a preshoot, just figuring out my look and hair and stuff. The actual shoot is next week. But it's a really great opportunity for this vitamin drink stuff in the LA area"

He was genuinely happy for her, "That is awesome. Marissa Coop, makin it big!"

She laughed, "Well I wouldn't call an LA based vitamin drink making it big, but it beats modeling aspiring fashion student's projects in New York"

"What do you mean? This is a big deal! First it's vitamin drink next thing it's redbull and then its magazine covers"

She blushed softly, which Ryan noticed and it made him smile, "Wow, big praise Atwood" she said and turned to Brett, "You may chime in anytime by the way" she teased him

Brett laughed and wrapped his arm around her, "You know what I think"

Marissa rolled her eyes softly with a smile and then pulled the waitress aside, "Hey can I get 8 shots of patron?"

She walked away to get them and Brett turned to her, "8? Damn girl"

"It's a celebration!"

They got the shots and everyone got 2.

"To Ryan's win!" She held her glass up

"To your modeling gig" Ryan added and she smiled and they all clinked and took a shot.

It was only an hour later and everyone was pretty drunk, even though Amber and Brett both drove here (Ryan took a cab to the venue so didn't).

Ryan had kept his sights on Amber, going back to being into her. He was drunk so he was pretty horny, and what was the point of wanting Marissa when he had a sure thing with Amber?

"I want another drink," Amber purred at Ryan

He was talking to Brett and looked at her, "Bar is right there" he pointed, not understanding why she was telling him.

She eyed him like he was crazy, "Um"

"Do you not have any money? I thought you had some?"

"Wow" she said before getting off the stool and heading to the bar

"Dude" Brett laughed before sipping his beer

"What?" Ryan asked

Marissa laughed softly, "You should have got her a drink. That is what she was asking"

"Well, than why didn't she ask me?"

Brett laughed and shook his head, "Jesus Christ"

"What?" Ryan asked again.

He was really clueless when it came to actually being with a girl, not just sexually. It was going to take some time.

"I have to pee," Marissa exclaimed after she set down her 3rd drink.

"Same," Ryan said.

He followed Marissa, his vision blurry from the alcohol a bit, so he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"I wouldn't sit on the toilets here," Ryan warned before they parted into their respective lavatories, "Protip" he winked

"You are such a fountain of knowledge," she said

He smiled and went into the boy's bathroom and groaned seeing he had to wait to use the urinal, because he really had to go.

By the time he came out he saw this dude with his arm against the wall, really close to Marissa who looked uncomfortable.

He furrowed his brow and she turned to him, "There he is!"

Ryan was confused and walked towards her

"See? My boyfriend does exist"

He saw her eyes screaming, 'help me' and he immediately jumped in

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a move that felt so weird to do after envying Brett getting to do it.

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked, eyeing this dude who was obviously intoxicated and quite certain was on something.

The dude smiled cockily at him, "I was just talkin' to your girl here. She said she had a boyfriend but I didn't see him around"

"Well, here I am, so"

He smiled again, a smile that made him want to punch the guy

"Yeah, and by the looks of it the guy can't hold his own" he laughed a little, "You just lose a fight, homie?" he pointed at his bruised cheek and cut on his eyebrow

"No! He just won one. An MMA fight actually" Marissa chimed in, becoming angry

Ryan kept his arm around her, liking the feeling. He was pretty sure if he didn't have his arm around her he would have punched the guy by now.

"MMA huh? I don't do organized fighting"

"I am cool with unorganized fighting" Ryan now let go of her and stepped closer to this guy

"Oh yeah?" the guy asked

"Yeah. I think I got a good chance against a guy who can only get women by hanging out near the bathrooms and cornering them and harassing them. Sounds like a fuckin idiot"

"Ryan, he isn't worth it" Marissa said, resting her hand on his arm and pulling at it

The guy, wary if Ryan actually was a fighter, backed off.

"Whatever bro, take your slut away"

"What did you say?" Ryan charged at him now, taking him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him against the wall

"Woah man calm down!"

Marissa watched, too drunk to fully realize the situation and frozen in place

"Apologize! Now!"

He had his arm across his throat keeping him against the wall now. The guy was obviously scared and wasn't prepared to actually fight

"I'm sorry! Just let me down"

Ryan slowly released his grip and rubbed his neck, "you are fuckin crazy man," he said as he quickly walked away

Ryan turned to Marissa, "You ok? What the fuck was he doing before I got out here?"

Marissa was still stunned at what just happened, "I um- I- he was just kind of harassing me and didn't believe I had a boyfriend. Um, thanks for…..that. I am sorry to drag you into it"

He shrugged, "I'd rather me be here then you be here in this hallway with that dude alone"

She smiled, "Well I appreciate it. Thanks" she said, "I still didn't get to pee so I am just gonna-" She pointed

"I'll wait here for you. The dudes in this bar apparently act like vultures around hot girls so"

"Thanks" she smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Ryan leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. What the fuck just happened? It was all such a quick blur. He was acting like her boyfriend for a few seconds, which was surreal, and then he was about to beat the shit out of a guy. All for her.

"Hey! There you are. Me and Brett were wondering what happened," He saw Amber come into the hallway where the bathrooms were

"Oh hey. Uh yeah, some dude was like, cornering Marissa so we had to like, get him away. Now I am just waiting here for her"

She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him, a kiss that brought him away from everything else and his mind focused back on Amber. She pulled back and smiled

"Wait here for me too, k? I don't want some guy creeping on me," she asked

"Sure" he said as she walked into the bathroom

Marissa walked out a minute later, "Hey bodyguard!" she giggled

He laughed and stood away from the wall, "I require $50 per hour"

"How about I just buy you more drinks?"

"Yeah I take drinks as pay" he agreed and she giggled and followed him back to the bar where Brett was

As Marissa was filling Brett in on what happened Amber came up to Ryan

"What the hell"

He turned to her as he sipped his beer, "Wha-?"

"I asked you to wait for me while I went to the bathroom"

Ryan cringed, totally forgetting that he was supposed to do that.

"Sorry"

"Not cool" she said and sat on the stool in a huff.

He looked to Brett who was smirking shaking his head, "Come on, man"

"What? I didn't mean to" Ryan said, not seeing the big deal

Amber rolled her eyes, annoyed that he could wait for Marissa and not her, and then on top of it not realizing what he did was wrong. It was like before not realizing she wanted him to get her a drink.

"Are you seriously clueless or are you just an asshole?" she asked

Everyone's face kind of fell, feeling a shift in tone. Marissa and Brett looked down at their glasses as Ryan looked confused at Amber

"What?" he asked

She crossed her arms, "I am just wondering what your problem is. You seemed like a nice guy but you are insensitive. Either that or you are just so oblivious to how girls work"

"I know how girls work" He spat back

"I don't think you do. God you are like Forrest gump when it comes to dating"

Brett tried not to laugh into his beer, but ended up giggling into it. Marissa slapped his arm.

"Yeah well it feels like I am dating the Forrest gump of kissing"

Brett had lost it and had to turn away from laughing

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Biting does not equal sexy. If you can't kiss I don't even want to know what else you can't do"

That is when she poured her drink on him and walked away, calling him an asshole.

Brett looked at Ryan, laughing but he did feel bad, "duddeeee"

"Ryan" Marissa cringed

Ryan sat there, and wiped his hand over his face from the gross vodka. He could not believe things escalated like that. He thought things were going so well before that.

"That was all because I didn't fuckin wait for her?" he asked them

"That and the not getting the drink thing, maybe" Marissa suggested

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Oh my god that is insane! You guys do not see how that's insane? Who cares?"

"Dude girls can be crazy-"

"Hey!"

"I mean, you are fine" Brett saved himself, "But girls can be demanding. You need to know how their minds work"

"I know how their minds work," he defended

"To get them into bed, yeah, but not to date them"

"Well….why can't they just say what they think"

"Oh, Ryan" Marissa said. It was like watching a child not understand the concept of space.

"Well whatever" Ryan said and finished his beer. He looked down at the table, scraping a dime into the wood. This was just great. The one girl he thought he could really see himself dating and helping him get over Marissa, just ended up throwing a drink on him and running. Was he seriously that incapable of maintaining a relationship? Was he that relationship inept?

"Hey, um, why don't we all get more fucked up and get a taxi home?" Marissa offered, seeing Ryan get down and feeling badly for him

Ryan nodded, "Sounds good" he said and peeled off his t-shirt since it was covered in vodka, leaving him in his wifebeater.

They ordered rounds of shots and within 20 minutes they were all feeling it ontop of the alcohol from before.

"Ughhhh tomorrow is going to suck" Marissa said, wasted

"Yeah but at least I durnt work" Ryan stumbled on his words

"Same" Marissa and Brett said in unison

"Lets danceee" Marissa said, hanging onto Brett

"Nooooo way," Brett said, "You know I can't"

"When you are drunk I can usually get you too" She slurred and smiled up at him

He shook his head, "Nope"

She frowned and sighed and looked at Ryan, "Hey Ryan, wanna dance?" She asked

Ryan, despite his inebriation, looked to Brett shocked because his girlfriend asked him to dance. What was that? Did she want to dance on him or with him? Was this okay?

Marissa saw his hesitation, "I mean like, not gross dancing, but just dance!" she suddenly reassured, so Brett wouldn't feel weird

Ryan had to admit he was a little disappointed. The thought of Marissa against him was beyond comprehension. Although, Brett would never allow that kind of dancing, nor would Ryan. That didn't mean, however, he didn't deeply want it.

"Ry pleasssse" she begged with clasped hands

That voice had his mind go wild, picturing her saying those words in different circumstances.

"Ahhhh I donno, I suck at dancing too," He said. He did hate dancing

"He hates dancing, don't make him," Brett defended

Ryan piped up, not wanting the opportunity to be taken away, "Nah it's okay man, Im furked up. I may suck but I don't care right now. Les' go" he pointed to Marissa to go to the dancing area.

She excitedly hopped off her stool, "Yes!" she shouted

Ryan turned to her when they got to the area that everyone was grinding up on one another. He didn't know how he would do this with his best friend's girlfriend, without it being flirty or dirty. How could he do this in a non-sexual way? He couldn't dance! All he knew how to do was stand there as the girl basically dry humped him.

She smiled and took his hand, and he froze feeling her cold little hand in his pulling him closer.

He looked at her and saw the flecks of gold in her eyes, and the freckles on her nose, and her pink lips. He wished so badly that he could just taste her lips. The thought of it even drove him crazy. They looked so soft.

She spun under his arm, starting to dance with him in a silly ballroom-esque way.

He snapped out of his daydreaming and laughed softly as she spun. He then got with it and spun her again, before she got close again to him, this time her hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his as they danced and swayed.

The site was funny, the two of them dancing quickly but like you would on a proper dance floor, as electronic dance music blasted and everyone grinded around them.

Ryan, however, didn't mind it at all. His hand slipped to her waist as they dipped and stepped, Marissa laughing her wonderfully engaging laugh as Ryan enjoyed every touch of hers.

He decided to really make her laugh so he slipped his arm completely around her waist and turned and dipped her. However, there was beer on the floor and Ryan stepped on it, turning the dip into a dive.

They both fell, Ryan landing on top of her, catching himself before he completely crushed her.

Marissa, shocked, looked up at him, him hovering above her, and she burst out laughing unable to contain herself. She was laughing harder than she could remember herself ever laughing.

Ryan, despite the closeness of himself ontop of her, couldn't help laugh too. He saw that they were about to get trampled and he quickly stumbled up and pulled her by her hand up.

She had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. She put her hand on his shoulder

"That- was- the- best- thing- ever!" she said in between gasps

"Did you hit your head?" he asked, now concerned maybe he hurt her

She laughed more, "I don't think so, I think my ass broke my fall"

"Do you need me to check out your ass?" he found himself asking, unable to stop himself

She laughed more and turned around, "How does it look? Covereedddd in beer?" She slurred

He would be lying if he didn't say he checked her out as she did so, but she was kind of letting it happen, right? Was she flirting? Was he too drunk or was she giving back to what he was putting out?

"Looks perfect as always"

She smirked and bit her lip turning back around and again doing the hands on his shoulders thing.

His heart raced. What was she doing? The biting her lip? Was she trying to drive him insane? Was she flirting? And she kept touching him! Sure some people become touchy when drunk but she had a boyfriend and was usually cautious.

"You are a wondfrul dancer" she slurred a bit and smiled

"Well, besides the fall. But falling on you wasn't so bad" he smirked. His mind was so fuzzy, he didn't have time to think what he was saying. Sometimes his natural flirty-ness slipped, and when he was super drunk it was hard to maintain it.

She looked at him, her eyes so glazed over with alcohol. She couldn't comprehend specifically what was happening but she wasn't oblivious to men hitting on her. Ryan had complimented her many times and she always brushed it aside but right now he was definitely sending her something.

"Ry…." She drifted off, not knowing how to respond.

He felt the room spin, and his face get all hot. He didn't know how to formulate a smart response because he was too fucking drunk. He just kept blurting nonsense

"I didn't know" he said and stepped back from her and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the spinning

Her alcohol was as well doing all the talking and action so she grabbed his arm and shook it to make him look at her

"Hey! Look at me!" she slurred

He kept looking down, because he didn't want to look at her and also because staring at the floor was keeping him balanced

"Hey" she said again and pushed his face up to look at her

Her hand on his face felt nice, and he wanted to rest into it. Her hand somehow found its way to his cheek and he looked at her, swaying softly from the drinking.

She looked back at him and saw his eyes, and bit the inside of her lip. They were soft looking at her sadly, and yet at the same time they were equally piercing.

"I wanna kiss you, ya know?" he said it.

The words lingered in the air. He for the first time outwardly expressed himself to her. He had been drunk before but not when he was this close to her, dancing and touching one another. Her hand on his face and her blue eyes looking at him so softly, he said it.

Her lips parted in shock and she let out a soft gasp, immediately saying, "just now or-"

"Always" he finished sadly

She let her hand drop slowly from his face and she looked at his broken yet determined face. Her heart was racing and her head was so fuzzy, on top of the immense amounts of alcohol. She ran her hand through her hair, nervously.

"I uh- I uh-" she stuttered

He knew he fucked up and wished he could reverse time. He, however, was so drunk he didn't realize the gravity of the situation.

"Let's go back to Brett" he slurred, defeated. "I shouldn't have said anything, let's pretend this didn't happen okay?"

She looked at him, knowing this wouldn't go away, but nodding anyway.

"Promise we'll forget this" he asked her, hoping to make this all go away

She nodded again, knowing she wouldn't

He walked ahead of her and they returned to the table Brett was at, as he was occupied talking to another guy about the football game that was playing on the TV.

He turned to them as they returned, "Hey! How was dancing? I saw you guys for like a second, like, fancy dancing" he laughed "Nerds"

Marissa forced a small laugh and Ryan smiled softly as he sat down on the stool.

Marissa sat down too and clasped her glass. She was so inside her head right now she just stared at the glass, and then glanced up at Ryan who was doing the same.

What was to become of them now?


	3. Confession

So the chapters will be a bit longer but I wanted this to be maybe 6 chapters only or so, so enjoy! Review J

…

He woke up, his head searing in pain. He groaned as he sat up, swinging his legs to the side of his bed and resting his head in his hands, feeling his head throb in his hands. He thought back to last night, remembering fragments and then it hit him.

"Fuck. Shit. Fuck fuck shit shit" he started ranting into his hands

It all flooded back to him like a living nightmare; dancing with her, touching her, and then saying he wanted to kiss her. He remembered the rest of the night, trying not to look at her, not knowing what to do. How could he have let this happen?

He felt this panicking feeling creep up his body. What was she thinking? Did she remember? Was she now going to tell Brett? Fuck what if she tells Brett? Not only did he have to freak out about his fucking confession to her and how she feels about it, but if Brett found out.

He needed to talk to her, tell her it was a joke or something, and tell her not to say anything to Brett. He didn't want to see her, but he knew he had to. He hopped up into the shower, popped some advil, changed, and went to go get breakfast and bring it to Marissa and Brett.

He picked up some bagels and juice and went to Brett's parents, hoping to god they were there. His heart pounded, or maybe that was his head. Either way, he was dreading this whole fucking interaction. He just had to play it cool, like he always did.

She answered the door of all people. Dressed in just a Led Zeppelin raggy tee and pajama shorts, she looked disheveled but still amazing. He stood there, frozen for a second.

She looked at him in shock that he was there, standing before her, still not having fully comprehended what took place last night. And now she was confronted with it.

"Hey," he said

"Hi"

"I um, brought some breakfast for you guys," he said, lifting the bag

She gave him a shy smile, "thanks. Brett's not up yet but….you can come in"

He looked at her and ran his hand behind his neck, "Yeah actually that works because I wanted to talk to you"

She bit her bottom lip nervously, not knowing what he was going to say, and not sure what she wanted him to say. After she woke up, the night flashed back to her as well and she had no clue what to do with this new information.

"Ok" she said meekly

"Last night I, I was out of bounds with what I was saying," He started, only looking at her when he had to. "I was really wasted, ya know, and I guess I was bummed about the whole Amber thing and I just totally was in a bad headspace and I shouldn't have said anything. And I'm sorry"

She looked at him, trying to read him. He looked truly humiliated. But she thought back to last night, and as drunk as she was, and as broken her memories from the night were, she remembered that moment. That moment stood out to her because of the tone of it all. She remembered him looking at her, she remembered him flirting, and she remembered his face when he said he wanted to kiss her. Always. She remembered it all because it wasn't just a drunken flirt. She knew drunken mistakes, she was a queen of them, but she also knew sincerity. However, he seemed so committed to putting this behind them as a mistake, and that was easier than talking about what he really meant.

"We all say stuff when we're drunk, it's fine," She said with a soft smile, "Don't worry about it"

He sighed, relieved at her words, "Okay good because I am not like that- I am not" he stopped and looked at her, disappointed with himself, "I'm not a bad friend" he finished

She looked at him, and bit the inside of her lip. Brett was his best friend, and now after what he said, she wondered about Ryan's feelings towards her. Did he like her? Was he just attracted to her? If so how long did this exist?

"I know you aren't, which is why I haven't told Brett and won't tell Brett anything," She reassured him

He could have hugged her, but knew that would be wildly inappropriate considering. He was so thankful she was a cool girl who wouldn't go telling her boyfriend and creating trouble.

"Thanks," he said gratefully

She nodded and crossed her arms, looking down at her feet. She didn't know how to act around him now; she was just so confused about this guy she thought felt so platonically towards her. And maybe he did but there was now doubt.

He felt uncomfortable, "So, um, I'll just leave this here" he said, motioning to the bag, "And I'll see you later"

"You don't have to-"

"Yeah no I know, I just gotta go lay back down so" he said and handed her the bag.

"Okay well, thanks for the breakfast," She said

"No problem"

He walked away, breathing a sigh of relief for being out of there and hopefully leaving all of that behind him. He would never let that stupidity happen again, still angry with himself.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and Ryan was in his apartment, punching his punching bag, when he heard the door knock. He went and answered it to see Brett there, adorned in a suit and tie.<p>

"Whattup businessman?"

He then saw Brett's face and noticed he wasn't okay.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Me and Marissa," he stated simply.

Ryan looked at him, interested and confused, "What about you guys?"

"We uh, just got in this huge fight and I donno man, I think I need to go on some sort of break or something"

A break? With Marissa? Ryan immediately realized the severity of this situation.

"Wait slow down. What the fuck happened?"

Brett sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "So I have been applying for other fellowships and I got another one. I can finish school once I get back, but this is such a great opportunity I am almost guaranteed a job once I graduate"

"Okay, so…." Ryan prodded him on

"Well the fellowship is in Dallas," Brett looked at him

"You're going to Dallas?"

"Well, I hope. The problem with this is Marissa doesn't want to follow me again, saying I was being selfish with dragging her around and that her "career" here is finally starting. I asked her what career and that kind of escalated things a bit. Because really, what fucking career? One fucking prospective ad for a fuckin LA based vitamin drink? I am supposed to not take this opportunity for that shit?"

Ryan listened intently, not saying a word, because honestly he got both sides but he couldn't say that.

"How long would you be in Dallas?

"6 months! It isn't even that long"

"I mean it's half a year…."

"Exactly! That's nothing"

6 months seemed like a lot to Ryan but again, he shut up. "Okay, so what about long-distance?"

"We discussed that but she said it wouldn't work. Long distance is hard and she wanted to start living together and is sick of putting things on hold and blah blah blah blah"

"So what are you going to do?"

Brett sat down on Ryan's couch, resting his arms over his legs, "I mean, I am going to meet with the LA branch of this company now and see if they'll officially take me for their office in Dallas"

"So you're going"

Brett nodded, "yeah. I just can't pass this up"

"And you leave when?"

"2 weeks"

"2 weeks?!" Ryan exclaimed, shocked at the short period of time. This all fucking happened so quickly

"I know its sudden, it's just this really out of the blue opportunity from my professor. I know it sucks having to move and be away from here again, but I have to do this for me"

"Damn dude," Ryan said, sighing. Not only was this all a shock, he was bummed at the thought of his best friend leaving again.

And then there was Marissa. Were Marissa and Brett done? Did he no longer have to watch them kiss and shit in front of him?

"And Marissa?" he finally asked

Brett lifted his arms, "I don't know. I think a break is the only way" he reasoned. "Honestly, a break sounds like a good idea anyway, this could be good for us. I have been with her 2 years dude. Two years. And you are right, we are always together. Always. It's like, I donno who I even am anymore. I am tired of not experiencing things without her"

This was all incredibly shocking to Ryan. He always thought Brett and Marissa were so happy together, but maybe that's all he saw because to him all that mattered is they were together. It didn't matter if they were happy or not. Also he didn't have the best track record of noticing things in relationships.

"I thought you were happy," He admitted

Brett scoffed a little, "Lately not so much. Towards the end of our New York trip it was rough. In fact, she wanted to move in immediately once we moved back here but I wanted to buy some time to think things over so I suggested to move in with my parents for the time being"

Ryan felt himself rubbing his hand over his face. He was seriously shocked by all this news, he was that oblivious.

"Jesus, I had no idea"

Brett shrugged, "Not many people did, we hid it well" he said and looked at his friend, "What do you think? Am I wrong here in all this?"

Ryan looked back at him and then looked down. In his dreams he would tell him to break it off completely with her, she isn't worth it, let him be single and enjoy himself. But he knew that was selfish, and he wasn't going to be that guy.

Ryan sighed and sat in front of his friend, "Look, man" he started, the words physically hurting him, "Marissa really loves you. I know she does. Dude, I have been out there, and yeah being single has its perks, but there aren't many girls out there like her. You're gonna see that, man. You are lucky," Ryan nodded, meaning every word.

"I think I have to just sort of discover that for myself, man. I know it isn't college anymore but if I don't experience it myself, I'll never know"

Ryan knew he did all he could. He said his peace, and that was all he really could do. His friend seems to have made his mind, and he wasn't going to discourage him.

"Well then, I guess good luck with this Dallas thing"

Brett smiled softly at him and stood up, "Thanks. I'll uh, let you know how it goes. With the meeting and Marissa"

Ryan stood up as well, "So that's it then? You are going to breakup?"

"Well, I am going to ask for a break. If in 6 months we still find we only want to be with each other, then so be it"

Ryan nodded, knowing a break was basically bullshit talk for breakup

"Well good luck then with both things"

"Thanks"

Ryan sat down after he left going over the changes that just happened in a short period of time. Marissa and Brett weren't happy. Brett is going to Dallas. Marissa and Brett won't be together.

* * *

><p>Ryan got the text hours later,<p>

"We are on a break"

Those 5 words seemed surreal to him. Was he happy that they broke up? He didn't want to say yes because he would seem like an asshole, celebrating others unhappiness. But for two years he always wondered about this day, and if it would ever come, or if it would end with Brett and Marissa walking down the aisle. He had to admit; this was a better ending than a wedding.

"Fuck. How is she?" he couldn't help but ask. Was she okay? Was she devastated?

"Upset, but okay. I think we both agree this may be for the best. She is going to- begrudgingly- stay with her parents for a bit. But I leave for Dallas in 2 weeks"

"You got it?!"

"Yeah, man. Bittersweet kind of day"

"Fuckin whirlwind of a day. Congrats bro"

"Thanks"

And that was it. This day was a complete mindfuck. This morning it was just a normal fuckin day where he assumed his best friend was in a loving relationship with the girl he liked and now he finds out they weren't all that happy, they go on a break, and his friend leaves in 2 weeks. Marissa Cooper, the girl he wanted but his Brett friend got there first, was now basically single.

But did that matter? He started being excited but then thought about it. Brett was still with Marissa for two years, and Brett is his best friend. Brett thinks they are "on a break" and if anyone watched Friends they knew that was bullshit. But still, to go after your best friend's girl was wrong. He thought about how Brett would feel. It suddenly didn't matter that Marissa Cooper was single, because his best friend still asked her first.

Then Ryan thought of these 6 months. The only reason he saw Marissa was threw Brett. Now that he was gone and she was here, he wouldn't see her anymore. That's the part that sucked the most. But maybe it was for the best, just like when she was in New York. When she was there, he didn't think about her, she was out of his head. Still, after seeing her again, he hated the thought of not seeing her, even if he couldn't ever make a move. He liked seeing her, hanging out with her, being with her, and yeah it sucked he couldn't fuck her but, he'd rather see her than not now.

This whole situation was so confusing. It seems like such a great thing- Brett and Marissa breaking up- but it wasn't that simple. It was just a tease really. And now, he probably wouldn't see her for a while.

The two weeks were up. Ryan was driving Brett to LAX airport on his way to Dallas. The two weeks went by quickly, and Brett seemed really happy.

"So, you psyched to leave?" Ryan asked

Brett shrugged, "I wouldn't say psyched but I'm excited to see what it's like over there. It sucks leaving everyone here again, I'll miss you guys"

"You mean me, right? You can just say it pansy," Ryan joked

Brett laughed, "Yeah I was too scared to say it. Can I have one of your shirts to remember you by?" he joked back

"You wouldn't be able to fill them out with your pipe-cleaner arms"

"Hey too far, man. Too far"

Ryan laughed. He was going to miss his best friend. He was the one true friend he had around here.

"It sucks leaving everyone else too though," Brett went on. "I met Marissa for coffee yesterday"

"You did?" Ryan asked, kind of surprised

"Yeah. I wanted to leave on good terms with her, and although it was kind of rough seeing each other I am glad I did. We agreed that in 6 months we will see how we feel and, in the mean time, just kind of be single and not ask each other about it"

Ryan nodded, finding it weird to finally hear the word "single" officially come from Brett.

"That's good. Maybe this is good for you man. Get some hot Texan ass"

Brett smiled, "Oh you know it. Can't wait to get back out there and with some southern bell"

Ryan pulled into the terminal and stopped the car. He got out and helped Brett with his bags. He did the whole bro hug with him and pulled back

"Good luck, man. Keep in touch, yeah?"

"You know it dude. I'll text you when I get there"

Ryan nodded and put out his arm, gesturing goodbye and walked to his car, "have a safe flight" he yelled to his friend

He got back in the car and started the long drive back.

* * *

><p>Brett had been gone 3 weeks and Ryan's life was back to normal. Brett and Marissa had only been in town a little over 2 months and now it was back to the days like they were in New York. He hadn't seen Marissa so his mind was cleared of her for the most part. It was really hard at first, not seeing her. But as the weeks went on it became easier. Funnily enough, as much as Marissa and him were friends, he never had her number. He was only friends with her because of Brett, and would find it weird to have her number so he never did. Also he was pretty sure if he had it he would have sent numerous drunk texts over the years so it was better for his phone to be cleared of her.<p>

He was back to hooking up with the girls he used to hook up with, having fun. He had to admit, a Marissa Cooper free life was less stressful.

He woke up one morning and went to his mailbox which had a letter in it. Curiously, he opened it and it read: Seth Cohen & Summer Roberts invite you to their engagement party! Celebrate their engagement at the Robert's household on 34 Pierson Avenue on August 24th at 8pm! Dress attire: semi-formal RSVP 555-435-2352

Seth and Summer were engaged. He smiled a little at it, happy for them. He really hated parties like that but he knew it'd be kind of dick not to go. He sighed and pocked the invite and went upstairs to text the number and RSVP. After he did so he then thought of her. If he was invited she definitely would be. Fuck, after all this time he would have to face her. And now she was single. What the fuck was this going to be like? And what the fuck did semi formal attire mean?

* * *

><p>It was the 24th and Ryan was really dreading this day for a variety of reasons. Firstly, it was in the heart of Newport which meant Newspie central. He hated entitled rich people. Secondly, he wasn't sure who was exactly going and was really hoping he'd see some familiar college faces. Thirdly, she was going to be there. Now that he was used to not seeing her, he didn't want the whole cycle to begin again. It was so fucking pathetic and Ryan wasn't a pathetic person. He hated what she did to him, really he did, but he couldn't fucking help it or he would.<p>

He put on his light gray button-up and skinny maroon tie that he still had from all his football formal events from college. He asked a fellow bartender at work what semi formal was and she advised him. So he put on the tie and the button up along with his khaki chinos and he was done. Although the shirt was a bit tight from his muscle gain from MMA, he was thankful it basically all still fit because he didn't have the money to go buy fancy clothes.\

He grabbed his card with the money in it, which Heather the bartender also told him to do, and set out to the Roberts mansion. His grew a little nervous as he pulled up.

"Get your shit together" he said to himself, "You're a fuckin pansy"

Getting nervous was pathetic, and he wasn't going to allow it. So, he followed the rows of balloon to the back gate where the party was in full swing in the backyard. As he entered he looked around in awe at how gigantic and beautiful the yard was. His yard growing up was basically all dirt and was probably the size of one of their bathrooms.

He put his card on the table with the other gifts and walked passed people until he saw Summer and Seth talking to people. He put on a smile and walked over

"Heyyyy congratulations!" he exclaimed as he approached them

"Ah! Ryan! I am so glad you made it" Summer beamed

"Yeah, you were my invite. I had like no one on my list so," Seth nodded

Summer hit him in the arm

"Ah! What?"

Ryan snorted trying to supress his laugh, "Nah I get it. That makes total sense"

"Not cause I didn't want you!" Seth now realized how bad he sounded, "But cause I had like no cool people on the list. I had 3 people I studied biochem with and I am pretty sure they've never been to a party"

"Yeah and two of them still haven't because they didn't show" Summer finished

Ryan laughed, "Oh you two, your kids are going to be downright demented weirdos with good looks"

Summer laughed, "Aw, you are so kind. About my looks. I assume the demented weirdo part is Cohen here"

"Naturally"

Seth nodded in agreement and Ryan laughed

"Get yourself a drink, servers are going around with champagne but we also have an open bar in the corner" she pointed

"Yeah I totally am going to hit that up, see you guys in a bit," Ryan said and quickly walked over to the bartender before ordering a double whiskey. He took the glass and turned around, leaning on the bar and looking around the party. He then saw her, laughing along some guy, throwing her head back. She was in a light yellow sundress, her hair in a sloppy bun with some pieces hanging around her face. She looked so pretty. He then saw her grab the guys arm as she laughed and he took a big sip of his drink. The guy then touched her flirtily back and Ryan downed the whiskey, turning back around and ordering another double.

He had never thought of the real cons with Marissa being single. She was going to be with other guys- strangers. It was super hard seeing her with his best friend because it was like torture constantly, but at the same time if she was gonna be with someone at least it was with a good dude like Brett. Now she could be with anyone, and if it wasn't for bro-code it could be Ryan. But it couldn't be him, so now he had to watch her with other dudes, flirting with all these other guys.

He looked down at his drink, swirling the ice cubes within his glass. This night was going to suck.

"Ryan- the flash- Atwood!" he heard his name and turned to see one of the guys that was on the football team with him. He immediately became a little happier

"Yo! Kassidy how you doin?" Ryan yelled back and they chest bumped

"How are you dude? Man, it's been a while! I was just talking to some other alumni and was talking about that homecoming party sophomore year, remember? When that kid ran naked through the party and got tased?" He laughed

Ryan laughed in remembrance, "Yeah, man I remember. That naked body thrashing on the floor still haunts me"

Chris Kassidy laughed, "Damn good times. There aren't any football dudes here but me and you but we got some UCLA-ers here, come on" he said and grabbed his shoulder, leading him through the party and then he did it. He approached her

"Marissa, Jake, Lacey, Nina, and Brook. Bruins proud right guys?," Kassidy asked, "You guys all know Ryan I'm sure. Best linebacker at UCLA in the last 10 years"

Marissa looked at him and he could tell her mind was turning as well, "Me and Ryan know each other" she piped up with a smile

He smiled softly back before Nina chimed in, "Oh I totally remember you! I was Summer's roommate freshman and sophomore year before this bitch took over" she joked, pointing to Marissa

The rest of them remembered him as well and started talking but Ryan sort of zoned out, too distracted to really pay attention. He was trying to act interested but she was so close.

"Hey, I am going to get a drink. Ryan, want a refill?" he heard her ask him and his head snapped up

He was really shocked but he quickly nodded, "yeah definitely" he said, having already chugged his second double.

She smiled softly and started walking away with him to the bar.

"So" she started softly, "It's good to see you"

He smiled. She was glad to see him. As simple as it was, it was really nice to hear

"Same to you" he replied as they approached the bar and ordered

As they made her drink he looked at her, "How have you been?" he asked, honestly curious

She gave a soft sigh, "I'm alright. I mean, it was definitely hard at first but I am okay now. It's mostly just weird, not being with him" she admitted

He nodded, and took his drink, giving it a soft sip, "I bet. Being with someone for two years is a long time"

She nodded and saw her drink was made and she took it, but stayed in place, turning to him, "I know it's probably for the best. And I know this was big for his career so I don't hold a grudge. It's just...weird" she said again. "But how have you been? I haven't seen you"

It was so weird, constantly lying to her. Acting all cool and collected when all he wanted to do was push her into this bar and kiss her and then fuck her. He wished he could say "hey just to let you know I really like you and I have for a while, before Brett even" but he didn't. He just acted normal.

"I'm okay. I have another fight coming up in 2 weeks, it's a bigger venue which is cool and it's more money so," he shrugged

"That's great!" She smiled, "you should be proud"

"Well, I mean it's pretty cool I guess"

"It's very cool," She corrected, "It's so cool I should go. Ya know, to make up for last time with me ditching"

Did she just say she'd come to see him fight? She **wanted **to see him fight. And she felt bad for ditching last time, which he totally didn't hold against her. No, she wanted to see him.

"Uh, yeah" he said, again, acting cool, "I mean you totally do not have to, don't at all feel obligated." He really hoped she wouldn't take him up on not coming

"I know I don't have to, dummy" she teased him

He softly laughed, "No you have to actually. I was lying before. You are totally obligated"

She laughed and then she did it. The arm grab. She squeezed his bicep. He knew it was such a small seemingly meaningless move but to him it wasn't. Sure she has given him congratulatory touches before but this was an arm grab. Everyone knew an arm grab was a flirting signal. And yes she did it to the dude before but fuck that guy. The arm grab led to a lot of sex for Ryan in the past. He knew flirting signals, he was an expert.

So she was flirting? Marissa Cooper was flirting? He took a gulp of his whiskey, feeling his head get fuzzy from the 2 1/2 double whiskeys within such a short period. "So how's that ad? For the vitamin drink?"

She was really happy he asked. The only person that knew about the opportunity was Summer, and it was nice to have someone ask about it because as silly as it was, she was proud of it. "It is great! They are rolling out billboards next week so be prepared to see me plastered across LA"

He raised his eyebrows, "Wow that is super impressive! That's like, serious model stuff"

She laughed, charmed by his oblivity to the business, "I mean its a billboard, but it's something."

"Yeah but billboards are bigger than magazines. Bigger is better"

She laughed and again, the arm grab. That fucking arm grab. This time it was his forearm. He looked at her hand, as if he didn't believe it. He then downed his third double and ordered another.

"Your logic is great. I wish everyone thought that"

"People are idiots"

She giggled and looked at the crowd, "We should go back to the alumni"

"Should we?" he asked, wanting to just be around her

She giggled again, "We have to put in some time"

He reluctantly followed her back to the group, wishing they could just continue hanging out solo. He wondered if she was just being nice, taking time to catch up with him after not seeing him in a while, or if she genuinely wanted to hang with him.

Back at the group it was fun. They were laughing and drinking a ton, Summer and Seth joining the group for a bit and reminiscing about the college days. Ryan was living in his old football glory which was sort of cool.

"We actually met in economics, remember?" Marissa asked Ryan, as they group now sat around the fire pit in the lounge area around the pool

Ryan was pretty buzzed by now, and everyone else was pretty drunk. He almost laughed at her question. If only she knew how much that class symbolized for him now.

"Yeah, Mr Peters, 10 am"

Marissa laughed, "Yes! Do you remember that dick I drew on the board?"

Everyone laughed, including Ryan, "Yeah, that's when I knew I liked you"

They all kept laughing and Ryan gulped, wondering how that sounded. He almost added "as a friend" but how fucking crazy would that sound? He looked at her and saw her smiling, hoping to god she took it like that. Everyone else seemed too, so he banked on the fact that she did as well.

"I am a real class act" she joked, causing him to smile warmly

Fireworks went off, causing everyone to rush up out of their seats and run to the gate, watching the display.

Ryan looked up and then at Marissa, who stayed put and then grabbed the lounge couch that was now free

She looked over to him and motioned to the empty seat now beside her, "Hey, grab the spot while you can"

He looked at her and complied happily, wanting to sit next to her. He looked over at her, noticing they weren't that far. He looked at her face, noting how good she looked as she stared at the sky that was lighting up and reflecting on her face.

She was smiling and turned to him, "It's funny how people love things blowing up in the sky"

"Not a fan?" he asked

She shrugged, "I mean, it's definitely mesmerizing but after a few it's like I get it, they blow up"

He laughed, "When I was little I hated them, they killed my ears"

"Aw" She pouted, finding his confession cute.

Ryan rolled his eyes and sipped his drink, "Yeah yeah yeah"

She giggled and finished off her martini before setting it down and crossing her legs, turning to him, now drunk.

"Hey, so you remember economics class, huh?"

He sat silent for a second, not sure where this was going, "Yeah"

She giggled, "Remember that kid who gave that horribly boring presentation on the 2008 financial crisis and then ran out of the room?"

He laughed, "Oh yeah"

"I just found out he slept with that Lacey chick"

Ryan's eyebrows shot up, "What? Her? Him? But she's..."

"Hot! I know!" She nodded enthusiastically, just as surprised as him

"Wow, monotone Paul got it in! I wonder what he did to seal the deal? Man, imagine that sex. I wonder if he went over fiscal policy as they fucked"

She busted out laughing, again doing the arm grab. "Oh god ew, don't make me picture it" she squealed

He laughed and did an impression of Paul fucking Laney and talking about taxation and she was laughing so hard she held her stomach

"Shut up I am going to throw up" she begged as she gasped for breath

"That'd liven things"

She squeezed his arm, trying to get a hold of herself and he knew, he may be buzzed but he knew, she was into this. The thought sent this insane heat through his body. He downed the rest of his whiskey, trying to contain his actions.

She recovered from her laughing, "Uck that class was such a bore"

He nodded, grabbing a champagne off the server's tray as he passed and grabbing one for her as well

"Thanks" She smiled as she took it and sipped it

He gulped half of it in one sip, thinking that maybe if he kept his mouth drinking, he wouldn't wind up saying something or doing something.

"Wanna hear a confession?" she asked, smiling but she had this look, this look that interested him

"Ok..." he said, curiously

"I really thought you were going to ask me out those first weeks of class"

He looked at her, and saw her face in the lights of the fireworks and saw her soft eyes, and he could have sworn her cheeks had a blush across them. What should he say? He had no clue but he knew the silence was weird as fuck

"Really? Ha" he found himself saying as he downed the rest of his champagne

She looked insulted, "Ha? Was that completely out of the question?"

He saw how she took it and his leg bounced up and down, not knowing what to do with this fucking conversation. His mind flashed to Brett in Dallas, but then his mind turned. Fuck that, he broke up with her, this is unfair.

"Honestly" he didn't look at her, he looked straight ahead as she was turned to him on the couch, "Yeah I was going to ask you out." He admitted it. IF she was going to be this blunt fuck it, he was going to be blunt back

She bit her bottom lip, "Really?"

He gave her a side eye, looking at her as he had his hands around his empty champagne glass, "Yeah. I mean, I just didn't really get the chance"

Her heart was now pounding and her head was so gone from the drinks, "You could have asked after class" she found herself saying, not thinking his excuse was valid.

He scoffed at himself, "That was the plan, and then there was that pop quiz, you finished early and then I couldn't find you so,"

"Why didn't you ask me next class?"

"Cause the day of the quiz was also homecoming"

And there it was, the big confession. It almost felt like he passed a fucking kidney stone it was so relieving. He didn't look at her still, not sure how he'd feel if he did.

"What was-" she started and then stopped. Her mouth opened slightly and she looked at him, as he was staring at his glass. She felt her lips go dry, "Oh" she breathed

He gave his famous half smile, feeling like a total jackass. "Yupp," He said and leaned back in the couch. He didn't know what to do right now. Did he say "just kidding" and play this off as a joke? No, he wasn't. He was so fucking sick of lying. It was seriously so draining and it felt so good to say it finally. Even if he was rejected at least he told her. This could be the start of getting the fuck over all this.

"I would have said yes, you know" she finally said, biting her lip

He side glanced stared again at her, going from relieved he had said it to now annoyed, "Awesome. That makes it like, worse"

"What?"

"If I knew you'd say no then this whole thing would be moot"

"What whole thing?"

He finally looked at her, his eyes glazed from the 5 double whiskeys and the champagne. He read her face and could tell she was completely entranced. He had felt like he had nothing to fucking lose at this point, because he knew nothing could come from it.

"Me liking you"

Her mouth parted again and her eyes widened, finally hearing him say it. She had a feeling these past few weeks but now there it was, hanging in the air. She felt her face and chest grow hot and her breathing fastening.

"How long?" she whispered

"Economics" he said back, going full throttle now. He was going big or going home. He was putting it all out. Fuck it felt so good

"Ryan, I-" She stuttered and he shook his head

"Hey, no worries. I am not saying this to fuckin make you feel weird. I know I couldn't hurt Brett so I'm stopping here. I just wanted to finally say it because it sucks pretending and shit"

She was left speechless still, staring at him, "I really didn't know"

He snorted a little with a self deprecating laugh, "yeah, I know. I am a good actor. I should have majored in that shit or something"

For the first time he was legitimately feeling okay around her. Now that it was out of him, he felt weirdly more at ease. He didn't know what it was, but it was as if nothing could hurt him now, and his whole 'well, that happened' attitude felt good. Sure he still liked her so fucking much, but now he knew whatever happened didn't matter as much. She knew now.

She continued to sit there in shock, trying to process everything. He liked her for 2 years? 2 YEARS? All this time hanging out with them he liked her. How horrible was it for him to see her and Brett together? He had never tried anything or said anything beside a couple weeks ago. He was a good friend. She looked at his face as he looked up at the fireworks. What would have happened if he had asked her first? Would she be with him?

"This is a lot" she finally said, holding her forehead

He looked at her, feeling badly again. Yes he loved that he confessed, but now it was back to the being incapable of doing anything phase, and it still sucked. It would be so cool to be able to confess and then they fuck or something, but Brett was still his best friend. And she and Brett only ended things over a month ago.

"Yeah. Sorry about dropping all this. I should go actually" he motioned to get up and she mustered a 'wait' but he didn't want to. He wanted to get out of there and process all this shit himself. He put his hands in his pockets and started out of the party, the rest of the people finally getting over the dumb firework display. He knew he was drunk and shouldn't drive but he started down the long driveway and down the street to his car.

"Ryan!" He heard his name shouted and he turned to her seeing her standing there in the street, staring at him

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his heart raced as he saw her walk towards him. He licked his lips as she grew closer, not understanding all that was happening.

She finally approached him, and he looked at her confused as fuck but in awe. She felt so nervous she was almost shaking but she looked at his blue eyes and felt her hands raise, grabbing hold of his tie and gripping it tightly as she looked at his lips.

Was this some kind of fucking dream? Was this happening right now? He looked at her lips too, smelling her sweet breathe and he felt his body leaning towards her instinctively.

She ran her thumb over his tie and then tugged on it softly as she bit the inside of her lip.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to know so much what she tasted like, and this wasn't a moment that he could ever pull away from. He'd be a fucking jackass if he did.

He looked into her eyes and back down at her lips before finally closing the gap and pushing his lips into hers. When he felt her lips for the first time it sent his body into overdrive, and he no longer had any thoughts as his body went on automatic.

He immediately placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed it towards him. He felt her lips eagerly part and he finally tasted her, tangling his tongue with hers and doing whatever he could to suppress any grunts. 2 years he wondered what she would taste like. 2 years. And it exceeded any expectations he had.

She tugged on his tie as she kissed him before her one hand found the back of his neck, feeling his messy blonde hair.

He needed to close the gap and he slung his other arm around her waist, pulling her into him and letting out a breathe of air as he felt himself against her for the first time. Within seconds the kiss turned heated, their mouths attacking one another trying to taste each other as much as possible. His hand around her waist ventured down and squeezed her ass, pushing it into him.

His mind was so fuzzy he didn't even know what he was doing anymore. All he was doing was playing out his fantasies and he wanted to feel all of her so badly. His cock was already hard and he wanted to fuck her harder than she's ever been fucked. He wanted to touch every single part of her and taste every single part of her. All of his senses were in overload when heard her moan. Her moan was so fucking hot and a moan he had thought about before. He wanted to hear her say his name. He wanted everything.

His hand slid up her inner thigh as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip before sucking on it. She shivered and moaned a bit before whispering, "Your car. Now"

He pulled back and looked at her, her lips swollen from his attack, her chest heaving from their heated makeout. He felt his cock throbbing and couldn't believe he would finally get to fuck Marissa Cooper.

"Now" she ordered again


	4. Finally

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is very M, so be warned. Anyways keep reviewing and enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>He<strong> didn't need any more encouragement and quickly opened the back door to his SUV. She slipped passed him and crawled into the back seat, and he followed, closing the door behind them.

He sat next to her and felt his heart pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears. Between the alcohol and what was happening, his head felt like it was on high speed. He looked over at her and her eyes were filled with want and his heart nearly stopped. He immediately leaned over, wanting to taste her again, and connected his lips to hers, their tongues automatically melding together. She felt him tug on her side and she followed by swinging her knee over him and straddling him.

She felt his hard cock against her and she let out a soft moan into his mouth, causing him to kiss her harder.

He thought for a millisecond that he should stop, knowing it was wrong, but there was only so much one guy could handle. There was no possible way he could stop and think of ethics at a time like this.

He pulled down on her hips, pressing himself into her and clenched his jaw when he did so. Her soft moans were driving him absolutely insane and he just wanted to fuck her brains out. He pulled up her dress and hooked his fingers into her panties, feeling how wet she was and felt himself get dizzy.

She was having trouble concentrating on the kissing when she felt his knuckles running over her. She let her head fall a bit as he continued, and she couldn't stop moaning at the feeling of his rugged calloused hands.

He saw she was enjoying his touch so much that her lips had stopped, so his lips went to her neck and started sucking on her, loving the taste of her skin too. She tasted like sugar and flowers.

She felt herself losing control and wanting to feel him too so she reached down, fumbling with his now tight pants.

He saw she was having trouble so immediately helped her out and unzipped his pants and pulled himself out of his boxer briefs for her.

She looked down and widened her eyes at his dick. It was huge, almost intimidating. She bit her lip before reaching down and stroking him, running her hand over the head of it feeling his pre cum.

He let out a soft grunt feeling her small hand on him rubbing the head. In return he put his one finger in her, causing her to gasp. Her strokes fastened and he quickly put his hand over hers to stop her.

The fourplay was great and all but Ryan had had enough, he just wanted to fuck her already. Yes there were a thousand more things he wanted to do to her that he has always thought of but he really just wanted to get to the main thing.

He quickling unzipped the back of her dress and she lifted it off of her. He stared, noticing she was braless. He licked his lips, staring at her body. It was just as good as he imagined, but it was better because he was allowed to touch it this time.

"Woah" he let out, staring at her body

Her cheeks turned pink, "Shut up" she whispered before kissing him again, his hands finding her chest and tweaking her.

He had enough and reached down to take off her panties but knew that required her getting off of him and he didn't want that so he pulled at the flimsy thong strings and they snapped off her, and she gasped and winced.

"Sorry" he murmured before throwing them aside and flipping her so she was now laying across the seat. He hovered over her and reached down, pulling his dick over his boxer briefs so he was better exposed. He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it over himself.

He positioned himself over her and her legs widened in anticipation. He reached down and lifted her leg up so her leg was pinned back near her head.

He reached down and entered her a little and she groaned and squirmed beneath him. She was really tight and Ryan had to make sure he didn't hurt her, knowing sometimes he had that capability. It was really difficult not to just thrust completely into her because of the sensation and the fact that he had pictured fucking her a thousand times.

She squirmed so she was in a good position and lifted her hips so that he could slide completely into her. She winced only a little but once he was completely inside her she gasped, digging the back of her head into the seat.

He grunted, feeling himself fully in her. She felt so fucking good. He put his one arm behind her head and held her one leg still, as he started to thrust slowly.

She bit her bottom lip hard and felt her nails already clawing him through his shirt. Once she got used to the sensation of him it felt so good, better than anything she had felt before and she felt her mouth opening and her moans becoming louder.

He felt her become not as tense and her moans grow louder and he took that as an opportunity to go faster. He was fucking Marissa Cooper. He was fucking Marissa Cooper- and it exceeded everything he expected.

He grinded himself into her, thrusting himself deeply into her and throwing his tie over his shoulder so it wasn't in her face. He reached down and rubbed her clit, causing her moans to become inviting yells. He bent his head down and wrapped his mouth around her boob, swirling his tongue over her, wanting to kiss and lick every part of her.

"Ryan!" She gasped feeling the familiar feeling in her lower abdomen, her muscles contracting

Her screaming his name was a personal victory and he felt a tug in his balls when she did. He felt her clenching around him and knew she was close. He licked up her chest to her neck and sucked on it as he swirled his thumb around her clit and thrusted into her over and over until she screamed his name again, this time louder. He felt her whole body convulsing and shake as she came around him, which was enough for him.

"Fuck" He grunted and with one last thrust he came

The whole car was steamed up completely, the air so thick with sweat. He looked down at her and she was trying desperately to catch her breath, her eyes still closed. He slowly pulled himself out of her, something he didn't particularly like doing, and tossed his condom out the window (which he knew was wrong but he didn't want that thing around)

After a couple of minutes he looked down to see her eyes still closed, still trying to collect herself.

"You dead?" he asked softly

She let out a weak laugh; slowly flickering her eyes open to look at him, still hovering above her.

"Almost" she hoarsely murmured, wiping the hair away from her eyes

He smiled softly back at her, still amazed at what just happened. He wished they could stay in the car for a long time, just fucking and laying there, but he knew once they exited the car they'd have to face the reality of the situation; a reality he seriously didn't want to think about right now.

She licked her dry lips and looked at him lazily, "That was….fun" she giggled

He laughed softly as well, nodding, "Yeah, it was" he said and looked down at her still naked body, trying to take it all in, just in case he never saw it again.

She felt her cheeks go pink again noticing him admiring her, and her smile faded. She didn't know how this would affect anything. She wondered if what they did was so wrong considering. She also wondered what this meant- to him and to her.

He noticed her face and he knew what she was contemplating, because he was contemplating it all as well. He reluctantly lifted himself off of her and lifted up his underwear and pants, buckling his belt.

She slowly sat up as well and reached down for her dress, pulling it up over her. She tried to zip herself but couldn't and he noticed so he reached over and zipped her.

She smiled sheepishly, "Thanks"

She noticed her torn panties on the floor, "Guess I can't put those back on"

He laughed, "Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I got a little too eager; 2 years and all"

She laughed, blushing again, "No problem. They obviously weren't made well anyway" she joked

He let out a small huffy laugh and looked down, their smiles fading once again as they thought about what just happened.

She looked over at him, seeing his pensive face. She wanted to know what was in his head. If it took him two years to admit what he felt, she wondered what else he kept in.

"What are you thinking?" she asked bluntly, because quite frankly she had too many thoughts as well

He looked at her, not sure of what to say. He didn't know how he even felt, let alone what exactly to say.

"I….donno," he said softly

She saw he was confused, hell she was confused too.

"Same. This is kind of a lot to take in," she admitted

He nodded, and looked down at his hands. He now felt the guilt wash over him, thinking of Brett clueless in Dallas. Brett would never think of Ryan as a betrayer and that killed Ryan. Brett trusted him.

"I shouldn't have done this to Brett" he finally said out loud

She bit her lip, "So you regret this?" she asked

"No. That's what's so fucked up of me," he quickly answered, still not looking at her

Her heart softened at his response. She knew what they did was a little muddied but if he regretted it she knew it would hurt. She knew she shouldn't care, but it would.

"Ryan…" she started and reached out and put her hand on his forearm, "Brett broke up with me. He broke up with me. And I know friend-code and I know I would be upset if my friend hooked up with my ex but…..Brett loves you. And not to sound sexist but you are guys; guys don't let girls get in the way of friends. If anything Brett will hate me, and I'll deal with that myself. And besides this wasn't just some drunken mistake, right? I guarantee if Brett was in the same situation as you, he would have done the same"

Her words calmed him. It was true. This wasn't just some drunken mistake. This was 2 years of pining for a girl he couldn't have; how could someone fault him for not turning the girl down? And it was hoes before bros always; even though Marissa wasn't a hoe the sentiment was still the same. Maybe Brett wouldn't hate him, maybe he'd understand.

He nodded and looked at her, "thanks"

She nodded back and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked back at her and realized how pretty she looked. His heart still did the pounding thing around her, even now after he knew what it felt like to have sex with her. All the feelings were still the same, he still wanted to touch her and look at her. The sex, if anything, made him want her more.

"So what happens now?" he asked her, genuinely clueless. He wanted it so badly to be easy. He wished he could just tell her to come back to his house and stay the night. He wished he could take her out. He had never had any feeling like this for a girl after fucking her. He usually planned his route of escape. But now he felt like one of those poor clingy girls he left, he just wanted to be with her still.

She looked at him, and she had no clue what to say. She didn't know what the procedure was now. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip. Did she like Ryan or was this purely physical? She thought about the question and felt her heart race- knowing the answer. She was pretty sure she always knew the answer. Just because you are in a serious relationship doesn't mean you can deny your chemistry with another person while in that relationship. It doesn't mean you act on it but you also can't deny it. She always had chemistry with Ryan; he made her laugh, he always listened to her, he was sweet, he was manly, he was strong, he was sexy….what wasn't to like about him? Sure he could be oblivious to relationships, and sometimes could be crass, and sure he could be hot tempered but he was Ryan. He was Ryan from economics that she would have said yes to had he asked.

"I don't know" she whispered and saw his eyes soften.

He looked ahead of him again, not knowing what would happen once they stepped out of this car. Would he never see her again? Would they pretend this never happened?

"But I was wondering maybe if I can have your number" she finally said

He looked at her and saw her start to smile. He felt his chest un-tighten and he smiled back at her. Those were some of the best words he had ever heard in his life, knowing now that she didn't want this to end either and that was enough to calm him.

* * *

><p><strong>It <strong>was the day following the party and he was elated. He had sex with Marissa Cooper and afterwards they exchanged numbers after two years. They parted with a long hug, and smiled at each other. For the first time in his life he felt ecstatic over a girl and seeing her again. Yes, he thought of Brett sometimes but he knew it wasn't worth harping on. He knew Brett had hooked up quickly with some Texan girls and was having a great time being single- his mind off Marissa completely. He hated lying to his friend but he was too psyched about Marissa to let that ruin it.

The problem now was wondering when to text her. He was so clueless with the rules about when to contact someone. In the past with other girls he waited for weeks to contact the girl, but he knew that that was a really big asshole move from a guy not too interested. He wasn't sure what to do when he actually liked the girl. He didn't understand anything about the rules and regulations.

He had to go bartend so he left it out of his mind for the time being even though she kept popping up into his head. He kept having pornographic flashbacks to the night before and definitely wanted to see her as soon as he could.

He got to work and started serving drinks, getting a shitload of tips. Being good-looking and somewhat charming always came to his advantage to getting tips from girls. All he had to do was smile, saying something slightly flirtatious and boom, big money. He hated the work though, and as soon as he got more money for fighting he'd drop this place as soon as possible.

During a lull in business he was wiping down the counters and turned to his barkeep buddy Heath.

"Hey man, lemme ask you something"

Heath turned to him, throwing his rag over his shoulder. Heath did pretty well with the ladies too, and Ryan knew he would probably have the answer

"How long do you wait to text a girl? What's an appropriate time not to look like a pathetic pussy?"

Heath laughed, "Is Atwood comin to me for girl issues? Bro, I didn't think you'd need that"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Hey, this isn't about getting ladies, it's about keeping the ladies"

Heath crossed his arms, "Well it depends. If you really like the girl and she likes you, I'd wait as little as a day. If I only like her a little I'd wait a couple days"

Ryan nodded, "Okay cool, thanks"

Heath smiled and let out a small laugh, "Whose the chick?"

Ryan shrugged, "No one you know, just a girl"

"Uh huh. Well, lemme know how it goes then," he said and went back to serving

Ryan rested his hands on the counter and tapped his fingers. Fuck it, he'd wait another day- one day just felt too desperate to him.

He finished his shift at 2am and drove home. He showered and lay in bed, looking at his phone. Nah, too soon, he told himself again before passing out.

The next morning he awoke and went to the gym, having one of the best training sessions of his life. He finished up in the locker room and saw his phone lying on his bag and picked it up. Being revved up from the workout he decided to just text her, fuck whatever it came across as.

"Hey, was wondering what you were doing later?"

He pocketed the phone and drove back to his house and by the time he got home he saw she texted. He smiled and opened the message.

"Hey! I actually have this photoshoot at the beach at 8…..wanna come by?"

He didn't give a shit about texting rules anymore and texted her back, "Sure. Where at?"

"The pier near Gretta's café" she texted back right away

"Sounds good. See you then"

And that was that. He had a time and place to meet here, and it was at a place in public- a place in public where she was kind of working. She wanted to see him as she worked, that seemed pretty huge. He smiled a lot, before pocketing the phone and wanting 8 to role around.

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong> hit and he dressed in his short black sleeve Henley and jeans, not really into the idea of dressing up. He never was into dressing up or priming and prepping, which was never his style. Sure, he never wanted to look bad, but he also would never spend more than a 30 seconds on his hair.

He drove to the beach and saw the small crew of photographers gathered. He got out and saw the gaffers with their lights and the massive screens to block certain lighting. He had never seen a photoshoot before.

He walked over and saw her in this pretty white dress that had a low dip between her boobs, something he really liked. She looked so fuckin gorgeous it was insane. He casually approached and the photographer turned to him, before Marissa shouted that 'he was with her'

Ryan lifted his hand signifying a wave, and he leaned against the lifeguard stand, watching her model whatever she was modeling; all he knew was that she was modeling the hell out of it.

She would look over in between sets of photos and smile at him, which gave him that heart pounding thing. This was still all so surreal to him, just a couple of days ago he hadn't seen her in a month and had accepted the fact that he may not for a really long time. And then, they meet and they fuck and now here he was. As if the fucking wasn't surreal enough, they now were seeing each other again.

The shoot took 45 minutes, and after it was done Marissa came over to him, smiling sheepishly

"Hey"

"Hey" he did his half smile and stood up straighter, pushing away from the lifeguard stand

"Sorry it took a bit"

"What? No it's fine. So what are you modeling?"

"This young designer from around here. Again, it's not much but it's exposure"

"That's good. I like her work" he pointed to her low cleavage dress

She blushed with a small giggle, "Yeah, I'm sure"

He smiled back, "So can I see some of the shots?"

She looked surprised at his question, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. If that's cool"

She smiled softly, "Um, yeah, definitely," she said and lead him over to the photographer who was going through her pictures through the laptop set up.

The photographer showed Ryan some of the key shots and Ryan was super impressed.

"Woah. You look like one of those um, what are their names? Those Victoria Secret chicks" he said

She looked at him and couldn't get over how adorable he was. She loved how oblivious he was to modeling, and how this was nothing like a Victoria secret Angel shoot, but she thought it was so endearing and flattering.

"Well, thanks. That's high praise," she teased

He nodded, "Totally. They are super hot," he said as he looked at her pictures some more.

She couldn't stop glancing at him, liking that he was so interested. She knew it was lame but it felt nice. Brett, as good as he was, never really liked the modeling thing and never came to any of her shoots, no matter how amateur they may be.

"Well good job, man" he said to the photographer and the photographer unenthusiastically thanked him.

Ryan turned to Marissa. "So, you up to do anything now?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah definitely. I just have to go back to my house to change"

"Why?"

She laughed more at his clueless face, "Cause my tits are about to pop out"

"Yeah, and?"

She slapped his arm laughing, "Real nice"

He smiled and followed her back to her car

"So follow me back to my apartment," she told him

"You have an apartment?"

"Yeah just moved in 2 weeks ago. So follow me back, I'll get ready, and we can figure something out"

He nodded and went to his car. He couldn't wait to just hang with her, with no one else around but them. Was this like….a date? Normally that would make him feel nervous but he was just excited this time. He also couldn't wait to kiss and fuck her again.

He got to her apartment and followed her up to her apartment, secretly checking her out the whole way up. Knowing what her body looked like now almost made things worse, because he knew what he was missing when she was all clothed.

She opened her apartment and he admired how nice it was. It was huge. She had a giant window across the great room, with a glass door and a small balcony. Her floorset was open and there was a staircase to a loft, which held her bed.

"Woah" he said, looking around

She smiled, throwing her purse on the table near the door and climbing the steps to her loft, "I'll be right down, make yourself comfortable"

He looked around, admiring just how nice everything was. His apartment was a tight space with a little tiny kitchen and a little tiny bed. He knew Marissa's family was wealthy, and although spoiled kids usually pissed him off, Marissa was one of the few that didn't.

After a bit she came back down in a tight high waisted skirt and scooped neck top.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked him as she descended the steps.

"Up to you" he said, sitting on the couch, looking at her ass in the skirt.

"Well let's open up a bottle of wine and decide then," she said and walked over to her wine rack and popped open a bottle of white wine and pouring two glasses before coming over to him.

She sat on the couch next to him but turned to look at him, and sipped her wine.

He turned a bit too so he was looking at her. He let out a small little laugh, shaking his head before sipping the wine.

"what?" she asked with a smile

"It's just….weird" he admitted, still smiling, "To hang with you. Alone. Ya know, without," he smile dropped a bit and so did hers

"Yeah…."

He realized what he said and pushed it out of his head, "But it's good. It's really good"

Her smile reappeared and she bit her bottom lip. They really hadn't hung out ever alone except when Brett left the room or something. Now it was just them, with no one around watching.

"So let me ask you this, in five years where do you want to be?" she asked, starting a conversation

"What are you, an interviewer?" he joked

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously. Tell me"

He thought about it, "Well….I guess fighting for real money. I mean fighting isn't what I want to be doing long term, but for now I like it. I am good at it, ya know, so I may as well pursue it until I can get some real money out of it." He saw her listening and then asked, "What about you?"

She thought as well, "I guess I am the same as you. I don't know what I want to do long term, as a career, but I know right now modeling is fun, and I'd like to make a living off of it for the time being. But yeah, my major im Communication didn't really inspire me"

He nodded, "Same with my sports management degree. I'd never fucking coach sports"

"Why?"

"Cause sports create such an odd hierarchy weird environment. You saw it. I mean I was some kind of fuckin hero at UCLA, just cause I knew how to catch a fucking ball made of leather. And my teammates all thought they were these godlike fucking creatures worthy of everything"

"Ugh it's so true. And I mean I am no better. I was a cheerleader in high school and my god us and the footballers could have done anything and thought we were above it all. But it's like that with most sports, it's a horrible mindset"

Ryan nodded, "Exactly. That's why I like MMA. It's a singular sport, no teams no hierarchy with a hero mindset"

She was so interested in his view on football. She always thought of him like he said, this football legend, and to realize he hated it made her intrigued by him. She realized she had a lot to learn about him, and she was kind of excited.

It was about 2 hours later and they got caught up in talking that they forgot to make any plans.

She was laughing loudly, "Ugh and she pepper sprayed you?" she exclaimed, still laughing

Ryan nodded, laughing a little, "Yupp. All because I said I was related to Justin Timberlake and wasn't"

She laughed more, "That is insane. You are an idiot"

"Me? She pepper sprayed me in the face!"

"You tricked her into sleeping with you because she thought you were Justin Timberlakes brother!" She exclaimed, the laughter still coming

"If she was a real fan she would know he doesn't even have a brother!" he defended, amused

"How do you know he doesn't?" she teased

"Cause I am a goddamn American who knows about Justin Timberlake"

She laughed more, her arm finding its way to his leg for the thousandth time that night.

She calmed down from laughing and wiped a tear coming down her face, "Fuck" she breathed loudly, catching her breath

He smiled and finished his 3rd glass of wine and set it down, putting his arm on the back of the couch, behind her

She smiled sheepishly at him. She hadn't felt like this in a really long time- the laughter, the chatting, the butterflies. It was so new and exciting, and she missed this feeling. She looked at him and bit the inside of her lip. He was so sexy to top it all off. She knew he was good looking, there was no denying it, but ever since he admitted to wanting to kiss her at that bar, she noticed just how good-looking he was. His chiseled jaw, his sandy blonde hair, his bright blue eyes, his massive biceps, and the rest of his muscular body.

She felt herself drawn to him ever since they actually kissed. He was just so enticing to her now and she couldn't believe she had never felt like this towards him to this degree before.

"Can I ask you something personal?" she asked softly

He looked a little nervously at her, "I guess…."

"Were you ever going to tell me? Ya know, if me and Brett hadn't….."

Ryan looked down, thinking about the question. Would he have? He thought about if they never broke up, would he just go the rest of his life not saying anything?

"I, uh, donno," he started, "I mean look, I wasn't this obsessed freak who thought about you every second of the day, but yeah I….I liked you. A lot. And when you weren't around it was easy, like when you were in New York. It's just when you were around it was tough. So if I saw you guys all the time, for years, I don't know….maybe it would have slipped"

She bit her bottom lip, wondering how hard it was for him to see her and Brett kiss and stuff in front of him. It must have been awful. "I really never thought of you as this guy" she admitted. This guy who longed after a girl so passionately.

He scoffed with a small smile, "Yeah? Me neither. It kind of bites"

"Well it shouldn't anymore," she said, feeling her body leaning into his, wanting so badly for him to make a move. All this talking had just added to her wanting him.

Her words and actions gave him the go-ahead. His heart pounded again, feeling it in his throat, as he leaned closer. He reached up and put his thumb on her jaw and his hand around her head, cupping her face. He leaned down and kissed her, finding her lips even more incredible than last time. Their kiss started gentle but they quickly abandoned that when their tongues found each other again.

She felt her whole body on fire, as soon as he started to kiss her, and immediately became like a sex maniac. Granted before 2 days ago she hadn't had sex in a month and a half or so but still, she had never felt so sex hungry before.

He turned and lowered her onto the couch so he was above her, their kissing becoming hurried. She reached down, lifting his shirt over his head, not wanting it to be like last time where he had his shirt on the whole time. As soon as it was off she ran her hands over his taut abs and pecs, loving the feeling of his tense muscles as he kissed the hell out of her

He loved her hands on him and followed en suit and reached down and lifted her shirt off of her and quickly unclasped her bra as well before bending down and sucking on her chest. She groaned and ran her hands through his hair as he used his mouth and hands on her chest, finding herself already reacting way more violently than she has in the past.

As he played with her chest he reached down and yanked her skirt off of her, her hips lifting to help him. He then licked a trail down to her belly button, and then kissed down to her thighs, licking and nipping.

Her breathing heightened, anticipating where he would put his mouth and moaning just at the thought.

He had always wondered what she would taste like and the thought always got him hard as a rock. He wanted to just devour her, tasting as much of her as he could. Becoming impatient and finding it so sexy that her hips kept lifting in anticipation, he kissed up to her panties, and licked her through them, her panties already soaking wet.

She gasped and grasped the back of his head again, clutching his hair and pushing him into her, hoping to god he would just get the point at her impatience

He smirked and pushed her panties aside and lapsed her up, feeling his cock harden at her taste. His senses with into overdrive and his mouth started immediately working on her, swirling his tongue around her and into her before adding his fingers.

Her moans and gasps became laboured and her legs were shaking as they found their way over his shoulders, her heels digging into his back.

As much as he loved how she tasted he knew she was close, and he wanted her to cum around him and not get tired out on this. He pulled back and wiped his mouth, staring hungrily down at her

She whimpered at him stopping, finding it almost cruel.

He saw she was worked up and he smirked, "Just don't wanna tire you too quickly" he murmured before swooping his head down and kissing her, his tongue running over hers so she could taste herself

She found it hot when he kissed her after, and the taste, and she immediately pounced on him, wanting to fuck him so badly now that she was so worked up. He knew she had had enough and he did too so he stood up and flung her over his shoulder into a firemen's carry.

She squealed when he did that and he slapped her ass, which was near his face as he climbed the steps to her loft where her bed was. He wanted to fuck her in a space where he could spread out, no more cramped spaces like a car.

He got to her bed and threw her down. She lay there, sitting up on her elbows and watched as he pushed down his jeans and boxers, before kicking them aside to reveal his hard cock. She was about to sit up and suck on him, wanting so badly to now taste him, but he leant down and pushed her back, sliding off her panties, and pushing himself against her.

"I'm back on the pill," she murmured

And that was all he needed, he pushed her into her head board, spread her legs and entered her, easing himself slowly because of his girth and then pushing himself completely into her.

She yelled and clawed his back, feeling his condomless dick in her. Oh god, it felt so much better. She could fully feel him and could feel him throbbing in her and it felt so good she had to bite his shoulder.

Their pace started slow but like their kissing, it quickly became hurried, and within minutes the bed was shaking so hard the headboard was slamming into the wall. Marissa's screams echoed throughout the empty apartment, with Ryan's soft "fuck's" following them.

He had to constantly control himself because she felt so good he felt like cumming several times but tried to wait to get her off first. Her legs were around his neck as he fucked her with long and hard thrusts and she finally came with one loud scream, yelling his name. He then immediately came inside her, with a groan, and collapsed beside her.

It was silent besides their laboured breathing that filled the air. After minutes he looked over to her and she was looking at him. Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled shyly at him.

"Hey," she whispered

"Hey," he half smiled back at her

There was something really nice about their comfortable silence with one another. She bit her lip, studying him, and stopping herself from smiling.

"I'll be right back, stay here," she told him before getting up, throwing on her robe much to Ryan's chagrin. She went to the bathroom and then went to go get them waters downstairs in the kitchen. When she was gone he slipped back on his boxer briefs, just so he wasn't totally naked.

She came back up and handed him the water, before crawling back into the bed herself.

"Thanks," he said before guzzling half the bottle, absolutely parched.

She drank a lot of water too before turning to him, and smiling

"You didn't have to get dressed" she teased at his briefs

"Same to you" he gestured to her robe

She blushed and giggled, finding their silence, again comfortable.

"So, what do I do now?" he asked her

She giggled, "What do you mean?" she asked as she rested the side of her head against the headboard

"Do I like, leave now or?" he asked, not knowing what to do

She laughed, charmed by his oblivion once again. She bit her lip, liking his company, and genuinely not wanting him to leave.

"I mean, you can stay here. To sleep. If you want"

"To sleep?" he asked, never having done that before

She blushed, "I mean, yeah. Have you really not done that?"

He thought about it, "Only when I passed out from being drunk"

"Well….I mean it's not a big deal. It's late so you're welcome to just crash here"

He looked at her bed and did find it insanely comfortable and big. And staying here with her in this bed seemed so much more inviting then going back to his little apartment and his tiny bed.

"I mean, I'll just stay here I guess" he said, shrugging like it was no big deal

"Okay," she smiled softly before taking another sip of water and getting under the covers, tired from her pretty intense orgasm.

He was tired too from cumming, and got under the covers, facing her. She gave him this gentle smile and he smiled softly back at her. She looked so pretty, her hair a mess and her robe softly open. She was so pretty and he got to lay in bed with her and touch her. He had been missing out for so long now.

"Well, I for one am super happy you were at Seth and Summer's party" she admitted to him softly

He smiled widely, finding her confession insanely gratifying. This wasn't some fever dream; she liked him and they were lying in bed together after having sex. For once things kind of seemed to work out for him.

"You have no idea"


End file.
